Gash Bell: Una Aventura en el Tiempo
by Sombrerero
Summary: Gash y sus amigos se embarcan en un viaje hacia el Bosque de las Flores mamodo, donde se encuentran con la guardiana de las Flores y tratan de salvarla de una maldición que ha caído sobre ella.
1. Brago, glotón

1

Brago, glotón

¡Con qué facilidad, su mamodo Brago dormía en el asiento del auto! Acababa de comerse otro animal exótico y gigantesco en peligro de extinción; y solo se despertaba cada tanto para deglutir uno que otro hueso enorme que se le había pasado de largo.

Para ese fin, el anciano Albert detenía el auto y esperaba unos minutos; mientras que Brago, como un gato que escupía una bola de pelo, hacía lo suyo bien lejos de Sherry, como ella se lo había indicado más de una vez.

Y de nuevo emprendían el viaje por la carretera solitaria y polvorienta, con una maravillosa brisa cálida que entraba por las ventanillas. El pueblo más cercano estaba a una hora de distancia y tenían programado llegar antes del atardecer.

—La señorita Koko no olvidó su cumpleaños —mencionó el anciano, mirando a Sherry por el espejo retrovisor.

Ella acariciaba con cariño la malla de un bonito reloj de pulsera que adornaba su muñeca. Koko se lo había enviado desde la Universidad, donde felizmente estudiaba después de que Sherry la hubiera salvado de Zophise.

El anciano, complacido, volvió la vista hacia el frente y ensanchó los ojos con terror cuando un perro grande se cruzó frente al auto de improvisto. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar y lo arrolló con las cuatro ruedas antes de poder frenar. Sherry saltó en su asiento cuando el animal pasó bajo las ruedas traseras.

—¿Anciano, qué ha pasado? —preguntó en total desconcierto.

Albert giró el cuerpo y la miró con gran preocupación.

—¿Está bien, señorita? Creo que atropellé a un perro —confesó afligido. Salió del auto y corrió hacia el animal.

El movimiento brusco no había conseguido despertar a Brago; seguía durmiendo, ya no con el cuerpo recostado por el respaldo del asiento sino por la puerta. Sherry resopló y dirigió su atención hacia la ventanilla trasera para observar lo que sucedía afuera.

Albert se agachó sobre la criatura que yacía en el suelo, y de pronto ésta abrió los ojos y se levantó. El anciano dio un saltó hacia atrás por temor a que lo atacara; pero el perro solo sacudió su pelaje, lo miró un breve instante con unos ojos zarcos sin rastro de ferocidad, y luego cruzó al otro lado de la carretera y se alejó a toda prisa.

Sherry estaba tan sorprendida como Albert y se aseguró de echarle un buen vistazo al perro antes de que desapareciera; no era un perro, parecía una especie de lobo grande, y lo más extraño era su pelaje negro erizado, que se asemejaba demasiado a la vestimenta de Brago. Esto no se le pasó por alto a Sherry, de inmediato abrió la puerta por la que Brago estaba recostado y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Brago se incorporó con una expresión solemne y seria, totalmente distinta a cuando dormía. Miró a Sherry levantando una ceja.

—Creo que vi un mamodo —dijo ella, sin esperar a que le preguntara algo.

Al seguir las huellas del mamodo, éste los condujo a la entrada de un inmenso bosque, que subsistía en medio de la sequía y el calor de un valle rocoso.


	2. Los Letreros Locos

2

Los Letreros Locos

El bosque se iba poniendo más y más oscuro a medida que se adentraban en el. Los troncos más altos, que parecían árboles en un principio, eran en realidad raíces que subían hacia arriba y se entrecruzaban eclipsando al sol.

Por el sendero, empezaron a aparecer farolillos japoneses colgados por las ramas de los árboles. Un farolillo en particular se movía por las cercanías, el perro negro de pelaje erizado lo llevaba colgando en su hocico. Brago lo siguió sin que Sherry se percatara.

Ella continuó caminando sola por el sendero. Más adelante se detuvo frente a un árbol seco a punto de desplomarse. Sus ramas parecían brazos flacos con largos dedos que apuntaban en distintas direcciones, y cada rama tenía colgado un letrero de madera. Un letrero advertía: "No vayas por aquí", y otro advertía: "Por aquí tampoco". Un tercer letrero comentaba: "Por aquí se fue el perro que estás siguiendo", y Sherry pensó que ese en particular brindaba demasiada información, pero otro letrero le decía: "¡No le creas nada a ese letrero, miente!".

Sherry resopló, y leyó otro que decía: "Por aquí te encontrarás con el Juez", y otro más que la prevenía: "Por aquí vas a perder tu reloj". Para confundir mas las cosas, una suave brisa que pasó por el sendero hizo girar el tronco como si de un tornado se tratase, y los letreros todos apuntaron a diferentes direcciones.

Sherry sintió que había perdido el tiempo, así que resolvió simplemente seguir a Brago. A propósito ¿Dónde estaba él? su mamodo se había ido por otro lado sin avisarle. Irritada, Sherry miró otra vez los letreros y dirigió la vista a uno en particular que decía: "Por aquí se fue tu mamodo".

—¡Urgh! —gruñó, y apresuró el paso por el camino donde perdería su reloj.

Estaba convencida de que no importaba por dónde fuera, ya que los letreros se movían cada vez que soplaba un viento. Aunque, por acto reflejo quizás, se llevó la mano a la muñeca; ¡Y qué sorpresa se llevó al darse cuenta de que ya no tenía puesto su reloj de pulsera!


	3. Ladrona del Tiempo

3

Ladrona del Tiempo

Sherry, desesperada, buscó a su alrededor su preciado reloj. Tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo cuando vio unos pétalos que, al igual que migajas, siguió por el sendero. La llevaron a encontrarse con una jovencita, nada más un poco más baja que Brago; que palpaba con sus manos el reloj de pulsera y lo acercaba a su oído para escuchar el tic tac que hacía el segundero.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó la jovencita, en vos alta.

—Ese es mi reloj. Damelo, por favor —la vos de Sherry sonó algo agresiva.

—No me digas que este es otro de los artefactos que los humanos fabrican para atrapar el tiempo —dijo la jovencita sosteniendo el reloj de uno de los extremos de la malla.

—Dicho de forma extraña..., lo es —respondió Sherry.

—¡Ay, por mi vida! ¡Has venido a robarme el tiempo! —exclamó la niña, y huyó asustada por el sendero llevandose el reloj en la mano.

—¡Detente ahí!

Sherry apoyó una rodilla sobre el suelo, corrió la falda de su vestido y se armó con su hermoso cetro que traía ceñido al muslo con una liga elástica. Arrojó la solida joya del cetro hacia la niña, como si estuviera lanzando un anzuelo con su caña de pescar, y le dio justo sobre la cabeza. La niña cayó y se dio el rostro contra el piso.

Sherry le quitó el reloj de la mano y se lo volvió a colocar en su muñeca. Se tomó su tiempo antes de quitar la pesada joya verde que todavía pesaba sobre la cabeza de la niña.

—Eres un mamodo —intuyó Sherry, al unir la joya con su cetro de nuevo.

La mamodo empezó a sollozar y se arrodilló en el piso sobandose la cabeza. Su aspecto la delataba como mamodo: su vestido estaba hecho de pétalos negros, grises y blancos, tenía un broche plateado circular en el pecho con el símbolo muy bien conocido por Sherry que se mostraba en todos los libros de conjuros; el reloj de arena con círculos en todos sus ángulos; pero lo mas revelador era su cabello, que parecía una cascada de arena que caía desde su cabeza hasta su cintura. Con la brisa parecían volar minúsculas partículas de arena y esparcirse por el aire junto con los pétalos, hasta desaparecer como fantasmas.

Sherry se rascó la cabeza. Su carácter no le permitió decir nada amable como para que la niña dejara de llorar. En cambio, solo dijo:

—Tienes suerte de que Brago no esté aquí, le gusta escarmentar a los débiles, como si estuviera jugando con su comida antes de engullirla.

Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, ya que cualquier niño lloraría con más vehemencia al oír esto, pero el sollozo de la niña se transformó en una risilla, los hombros se le sacudieron ligeramente. Sherry, confundida, levantó la guardia colocando su cetro al frente.

La mamodo alzó el rostro y torció la cabeza en dirección a Sherry. ¡Qué impresión, la arenilla que caía como flequillo por la frente de la mamodo se corrió hacia las cienes, y reveló los parpados de la mamodo que estaban cocidos de manera que no pudiera abrirlos!

Sherry sintió escalofrío, pero no supo bien que hacer. Entre los parpados de la mamodo caían granillos de arena como si fueran lagrimas; la niña se los había limpiado con la manga de su vestido y ahora parecía de buen humor, como si hubiera adivinado la intención de Sherry de querer reconfortarla.

—A la cuenta de tres... —dijo la mamodo—, yo empezaré a buscarte, así que escóndete. Y no te preocupes, no te voy a espiar ni una sola vez.

Sherry no había podido gesticular ni una sola palabra, cuando la niña empezó a contar:

—Uno...cuarenta y dos...cincuenta y ocho...treinta...siete...siete y medio...ebreseyen...setenta y cinco...

—¿Qué está diciendo esta mamodo? —pensó Sherry.

—¡Tres!

Se le dispararon las alarmas a Sherry, puesto que no se había escondido aún; empezó a girar la cabeza hacia todos lados buscando algún escondrijo.

—Te advierto que soy muy buena en este juego —alardeó la mamodo, mientras pasaba por al lado de Sherry y se alejaba por el sendero de a saltitos y serpenteando.

Sherry la siguió con la mirada, con una ceja levantada y una expresión de completa confusión.


	4. Las Escondidillas

4

Las escondidillas

Brago perseguía a la bestia negra. Ella todavía llevaba ese farolillo colgado en su hocico para iluminar su camino, y también llevaba puesto un arnés de perro. Brago la asechaba desde los árboles, rememorando el momento en que la había cazado años atrás, en el mundo mamodo.

Era una criatura nómada que viajaba de reino en reino: una Kumara. Su raza no se destacaba por la fuerza, pero eran inteligentes y veloces, difíciles de amaestrar. Era complicado rastrear una, y la parte imposible era atraparla porque eran tan rápidas que podían cruzar reinos enteros en menos de un día.

Brago había dicho una vez... que la había cazado para probar su valor y astucia, y que se había vestido con el pelaje de la bestia para darle prestigio a su familia.

Esa bestia no podía ser la que Brago había matado, eso le parecía imposible. Esos ojos azules, del color de un lago congelado, no eran lo que Brago recordaba. Lo que si recordaba, eran las cuencas negras de la Kumara, porque esas bestias no tenían ojos.

Otra cosa que Brago también sabía con seguridad, era que esas criaturas no podían estar en el mundo humano luchando para obtener la corona y ser Rey. Muy probablemente un mamodo lo había amaestrado. Tenía un amo pero ¿dónde estaba?

Era difícil seguir el rastro de ese mamodo, porque el bosque estaba inmerso en el intenso perfume de muchas flores. Brago apenas pudo aislar el aroma de los humanos que habían en el bosque; uno era el de Sherry, y el otro era desconocido.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo Sherry en ese momento? Se había quedado muy atrás. De hecho, se había trepado a un árbol bastante frondoso y alto, desde donde podía ocultarse y vigilar.

La mamodo que la buscaba corría dando saltitos, para un lado y para el otro, flameando los brazos como si quisiera levantar vuelo.

Sherry la observaba con mucha curiosidad, como si pensara: "¿Qué está haciendo esta mamodo?"

Brago observaba a Sherry desde otro árbol cercano, preguntándose: "¿Qué está haciendo Sherry?" Y le pegó un silbido.

La sorpresa hizo que Sherry perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la rama. Por suerte acabó a un metro del suelo, colgando de unas lianas con las que se había enredado durante su caída.

—¡Brago! —gruñó en vos baja mostrando unos dientes puntiagudos. Molesta, empezó a luchar para liberarse.

La mamodo se acercaba por el sendero.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —le susurró Brago—. Hazte el muerto.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy un perro? —pensó Sherry, irritada, e intentó darse más prisa, pero se petrificó cuando la mamodo apareció.

Quizás Brago podría usarla como carnada, pero la mamodo la pasó por al lado otra vez y siguió el sendero.

¡Era pésima encontrando personas! pero gracias a eso Sherry soltó un gran suspiro. Brago bajó de un salto cuando la mamodo se hubo alejado.

—Bien hecho, Sherry —la felicitó, por extraño que esto fuera.

Sherry no podía dar credito a sus oídos. Pero Brago simplemente se percató de que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que él: acechar a la presa.

"Por fin esta humana está aprovechando el valioso tiempo que pasa conmigo para aprender algo relativamente útil", estaría pensando Brago, o eso imaginaba Sherry, gruñendo con los dientes apretados.


	5. El Juez va a llegar, ¡Todos de pie!

5

El honorable Juez va a llegar, ¡todos de pie!

—¿Qué estas esperando? —preguntó Sherry, algo incómoda por la posición horizontal en la que se encontraba suspendida en el aire—. ¡Voy detrás de ti, Brago! —Se retorcía y se retorcía—. ¡No me esperes!

—¿Quieres que te ayude, Sherry? —Brago levantó una rama que estaba tirada en el suelo.

—¡No soy una piñata! —gritó para sus adentros, en completo pánico— ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! ¡No te me acerques!

Sherry fué salvada por la cosa más impredecible que hubiera imaginado; por el árbol de las direcciones que llegó volando en ese momento como un trompo, y se clavó en la tierra justo frente a ellos.

Sherry era una persona racional, y toda esa situación le parecía un tanto fuera de lo común. ¿Quizás alguna fuerte ráfaga de viento habría hecho volar al árbol hasta ese lugar? Sherry se preguntaba si eso era posible.

Las lianas de pronto la soltaron y se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Se levantó de un salto, muy enojada y con el cabello erizado.

Uno de los letreros decía: "Por aquí hallarás el libro de conjuros ¡Ve por él y quemalo!"

—Qué sospechoso —murmuró Sherry.

Amagó un paso en esa dirección y el tronco giró marcando ese mismo sendero con otra de sus ramas. El letrero de esa rama decía: "Por aquí te encontrarás con el juez".

—Aghh... —suspiró—. Lo sabía.

Tan pronto como el letrero marcó ese camino, escucharon pasos que venían de por allí.

—Debe ser el Juez —dijo Sherry, alistando su libro.

Por el sendero se apareció un pequeño niño, de la estatura de Gash Bell, arrastrando una espada samurai con mucha dificultad. Tenía el sombrero, la armadura y las botas de un samurai y todo le quedaba grande. Ni siquiera se le podía ver bien la cara por culpa del sombrero, ni tampoco podía caminar bien con todo lo que llevaba encima, pero se le veían unos mechones rubio cobrizos sobre la cara y unos grandes ojos verde musgo, que aparecían cuando se levantaba el sombrero, cada tanto.

El niño no se dió cuenta de la presencia de Brago y Sherry frente a él, hasta que se topó con la falda de ella. Entonces, confundido, miró hacia arriba.

—¿Cómo te declaras? —preguntó el niño levantando su sombrero y mirando a Sherry a los ojos.

—¡Es culpable, su señoría! —exclamó la mamodo con el cabello de arena.

El tronco giró de inmediato, golpeó la nuca de Sherry con una de sus ramas y señaló el sendero por donde la mamodo venía, con un letrero que bien decía: "Por aquí está llegando alguien"

La mamodo caminaba con un perro negro y grande a su lado. Era la Kumara que habían visto Brago y Sherry, con la linterna en el hocico y los ojos zarcos. La mamodo se aferraba al arnés de la bestia, convirtiéndola en algo parecido a un perro guía que le mostraba el camino.

—Que se acerque la testigo visual —dijo el niño Juez, sentandose sobre una roca al lado del camino.

El perro guía entonces, condujo a la mamodo hasta el niño, y una vez a su lado, la mamodo apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y levantó la mano izquierda.

—¿Juras decir toda la verdad, la más remota posibilidad y todo lo que se te venga en gana? —preguntó el niño Juez.

—Lo juro —dijo con toda seriedad, y comenzó su declaración—. Su señoría, esta joven cometió cuatro infracciones de tránsito.

Sherry estaba tan confundida que no podía ni intervenir a su favor.

—Primera infracción —prosiguió la mamodo—: solo tres pasajeros viajaban en un auto con cuatro asientos ¡Una completa locura! ¿Qué no saben contar?

"¡Tu eres la que no sabe contar!", ardió Sherry en deseos de gritar esto a los cuatro vientos.

—Segunda infracción: detuvieron el auto en medio de la carretera, y no había ninguna señal de alto ¿Acaso no pueden ver?

"¡Tu eres la que no ve absolutamente nada!", gritó Sherry para sus adentros.

—Y tercera infracción: huyeron de la escena del crimen para no pagar infracción ¿Creíste que no te encontraría? ¿No te dije yo que era muy buena jugando a las escondidillas?

Por fin, Sherry intervino:

—Nos detuvimos porque atropellamos a ese enorme animal —señaló a la Kumara con un dedo tembloroso.

Por supuesto, esto era un crimen mayor a una infracción de transito. ¿Habría sido prudente decirlo? Sherry reflexionaba.

—¡Objeción su señoría! —exclamó la mamodo con una sonrisa burlona- ¡La acusada está inventando una cuartada para salir impune!

—¡Orden en mi corte! —dijo el niño, y como no tenía donde golpear su martillo de Juez, le dio en la cabeza a la mamodo.

—¡Gaaaa! —Ella se sobó su cabeza entre sollozos—. La cuarta infracción, su señoría... —continuó su declaración algo molesta—, urgh... es una ofensa personal. Bonito reloj el que traes ahí, por cierto —comentó con sarcasmo a Sherry.

—Ho, pues gracias —dijo Sherry.

—¡Objeción su señoría, estoy mintiendo! ¿Cómo osas llevar esa burda imitación del tiempo y exhibirla en mi presencia con tal descaro? ¡Imitadora de relojes!

—¿Cuantas veces te golpeó ese niño en la cabeza? —Gruñó Sherry con los nervios a flor de piel.

—¡Treinta y cuatro veces! Pero no me quieras cambiar el tema ¡Falsificadora!

—¡El veredicto es culpable! —el niño volvió a golpear a la mamodo en la cabeza con su martillo de juez—. La sentencia es de diez años ¡A celebrar! —y metió la mano dentro del peto de su armadura.

Sherry abrió el libro negro y entonces el niño sacó una cantimplora.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Saca el libro! ¡El libro! —le reprochó la mamodo.

El niño puso su pie en el rostro de la mamodo y la empujó, mientras se tomaba el contenido de la cantimplora.

—¡Qué es esto! —exclamó escupiendo el líquido.

La mamodo se puso algo nerviosa.

—Es...jugo...de manzana.

—¿Qué hiciste con mi sake?

La mamodo se echó a reír con ganas.

—Eso no es para niños. Lo tire.

—¡Nuooo! —el niño trataba de levantar la espada que tenía para matarla, pero era demasiado pesada.

Este par de tontos no daban cuenta que, frente a ellos, había un ser aterrador con mirada ensombrecida, dientes puntiagudos y envuelto en llamas azules, y no era Brago, era Sherry.

-¡Ese maldito libro inútil! —gruñó el niño—. Con todas estas cosas encima a penas podía caminar. Tenía que alivianar mi carga, así que lo dejé por algún lado del sendero.

—¡Ngh! ¡Cómo se te ocurre! —la mamodo se agarró la cabeza.


	6. El Libro de Cristal

6

El libro de Cristal

Brago estiró el brazo en dirección a ese par de inútiles.

—¡Guravirei! —conjuró Sherry.

La lluvia negra de gravedad cayó sobre la mamodo, casi la estrelló de bruces contra el suelo, y con sus brazos ella se esforzó por enderezarse.

¿Qué pasaba? Sherry no estaba poniendo esfuerzo alguno en ese conjuro, pero aún así, el cuerpo de la mamodo se estaba resquebrajando, como si estuviera hecho de cristal, y por las grietas empezaba a fluir una finísima llovizna de arenilla.

—Este conjuro lanzado con tan poca malicia...¿le está afectando? —se preguntó Sherry.

—¡Hump! —Brago mostró los dientes—. O es la mamodo más débil con la que nos hemos topado hasta ahora, o yo me he vuelto increíblemente fuerte.

De nuevo el tronco giró y con la misma rama golpeó la nuca de Sherry por segunda vez. Su libro voló y cayó abierto sobre la cabeza de Brago, y la mamodo fue liberada del conjuro de gravedad. Sin embargo, sus fuerzas no le permitieron levantarse.

El letrero había cambiado, aunque apuntaba al mismo sendero ahora decía: "Por aquí hallarás el libro de conjuros, ¡Corre y tráelo!"

Brago volteó hacia Sherry con la mirada ensombrecida. Sherry imaginó que quería asesinarla pero que tendría sentimientos encontrados, ya que ella era su lectora.

—Trata de sostenerlo con más firmeza la próxima —le sugirió con un tono de amenaza.

El niño salió a correr por el sendero donde se indicaba que estaría su libro. Sherry tomó el libro negro y se lanzó a correr tras el niño; éste ni siquiera necesitaba que le lanzara un conjuro "Guravirei", ya que con toda esa pesada armadura de metal parecía una maraca y no tardó en darse de bruces contra el piso.

Sherry le ganó la delantera, unos metros más adelante estaba un libro de conjuros de cristal, tirado en medio del sendero.

—Ya lo veo, ¡Reis! —conjuró.

Frente a la mano de Brago se formó la bola de gravedad que poco después se lanzó en dirección a Sherry. Ella dio un mortal hacia atrás mientras la esfera de gravedad pasaba por debajo de ella y se dirigía hacia el libro de cristal. Pero la Kumara llegó antes y lo recogió con su hocico.

La Kumara saltó y levantó el polvo de la tierra, era veloz como una ráfaga; se regresó por el sendero cruzandose con Sherry y haciendo flamear su vestido. Ella se cubrió el rostro del polvo y escuchó una colisión frente a ella. De prisa, se descubrió el rostro y vio a Brago de espaldas frente a ella. Al principio no entendió lo que había pasado. Las manos de Brago humeaban, como si hubiera contenido un ataque con ellas.

En casi nada de tiempo, el niño ya se había hecho con el libro, y el perro guía de nuevo se encontraba al lado de la mamodo, que yacía inmóvil en el suelo como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana quebrada y sin vida.

—Ese perro...corrió a tal velocidad... que el conjuro de Brago fue atraído por la fuerte ráfaga directo hacia mi.

Brago había desviado el conjuro hacia el suelo, con un manotazo. Sherry ya se imaginaba como se sentiría, al tener que defenderla de su propio conjuro ¡Más que enardecido! Sherry optó por no decirle nada y acabar con los enemigos cuanto antes.

—¡Gigano reis!

El niño se paró en frente de la mamodo, sorprendentemente... ¿para protegerla? o para ocultar los movimientos de la mamodo que Brago claramente pudo ver. Ella logró ponerse en pie y dar un salto hacia atrás, perdiendose entre la espesura del bosque.

—¡Kuroku! —conjuró el niño, con el libro encendido en sus manos, de un color blanco brillante.

—Mantén los ojos bien abiertos, Sherry —le aconsejó Brago.

Durante el breve instante que duró ese momento, Sherry pudo ver al árbol de las direcciones moverse y señalarla con un cartel que decía: "¡No hagas caso, cierra los ojos!"

¿Cerrarlos? Eso nunca, pensó Sherry. Su instinto la previno de que la mamodo con el cabello de arena estaba detrás de ella. Giró el cuerpo dandole empuje a su ataque con el cetro. Esta vez, la mamodo esquivó la dura joya de un salto y se posó sobre ésta. Uno de sus ojos, el izquierdo, estaba abierto, tan abierto como podía tenerlo y con el iris resplandeciendo; mientras que su otro ojo, el derecho, se escondía detrás de los mechones de arena dorados. En su pecho, entre los pétalos de su vestido, su broche plateado con el símbolo, de alguna manera se había abierto revelando un reloj, cuyas manecillas empezaron a dar vueltas hacia atrás de una forma increíblemente rápida. La mamodo se inclinó sobre el cetro y la luz brillante de su ojo izquierdo, ahora tan cercana a Sherry, la cegó por completo. Todo fue blanco brillante para ella pero, por alguna razón, no podía apartar los ojos ni cerrarlos.

El cuerpo de Sherry empezó a brillar con gran intensidad, al igual que el cuerpo del niño juez. La figura de Sherry empezó a empequeñecer, y la figura del niño empezó a crecer. Brago cubrió los ojos de Sherry con su mano y la empujó hacia un lado del sendero. Mientras, el cetro de Sherry se desintegraba en partículas de arena hasta desaparecer, al igual que su reloj de pulsera.

El Gigano Reis que habían lanzado se había deshecho cuando estaba a punto de impactar contra el pequeño niño y la Kumara. Pero el conjuro de la mamodo, por el contrario, no finalizó hasta que el cuerpo de Sherry fue reducido al de una pequeña niña de solero rosa en los brazos de Brago; y el lector del libro de cristal se convirtió en un joven hombre con el sombrero y la armadura samurai del tamaño perfectos.


	7. Sherry, niña

7

Sherry, niña

El libro de Brago se veía tan grande entre los pequeños brazos de Sherry. Ella miró al joven con armadura y espada, con un perro enorme de pelaje erizado a su lado; miró a la mamodo, que parecía una muñeca de porcelana quebrada con un vestido lleno de pétalos y unos ojos hermosos como el agua congelada; y luego miró el libro extraño que ella misma cargaba, el color y los símbolos le parecían tétricos. Entonces giró el rostro y palideció al ver al mamodo oscuro y espeluznante que la tenía en brazos. Le dio tanto miedo que soltó el libro, luchó y se liberó de su agarre para correr hacia la mamodo.

—¡Sh...Sherry! —la reprendió Brago, sorprendido por su extraña reacción.

La mamodo apoyó la rodilla en el suelo y envolvió a la pequeña en sus brazos. Mientras Sherry escondía el rostro entre los pétalos sedosos de su vestido, la mamodo cerró el ojo izquierdo para que fuera sellado en puntadas por uno de sus finísimos cabellos de arena. Las grietas de su rostro y manos se habían convertido en rasguños que ya casi no se notaban. Acarició el cabello de Sherry para calmarla y la levantó del suelo.

Brago se agachó para tomar su libro negro; tenía pocos segundos para pensar en algo. Sherry actuaba de forma extraña y él sabía que en un momento así... debía aferrarse a su libro y no permitir que lo quemaran.

La vida de Sherry probablemente no estaba en riesgo; Brago no percibía peligro en la mamodo que la tenía. ¿De dónde venía esa sensación de peligro entonces? La Kurama gruñía al lector del libro de cristal.

—¡Detrás de tí! —exclamó Brago.

El Juez le había llegado por la espalda a su propia mamodo. Tomó a Sherry y golpeó a la mamodo en la cabeza con el martillo de madera, el cual volvió a colocar en su cinturón; y con esa misma mano tomó su espada, extendió el brazo adelantando el cabo, con la cual Brago impactó su frente, porque venía a toda velocidad para atacarlo.

El golpe empujó la cabeza de Brago hacia atrás; arqueó su espalda y apoyó un brazo en el suelo, dio una vuelta hacia atrás y como por acto reflejo, dio otro salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —pensó Brago, desconcertado—. El brazo del humano debería haberse quebrado, y esa arma debería haberse destruido.

Los ojos del Juez expresaban un profundo desagrado hacia las tres criaturas no humanas que tenía en frente. La mamodo se aferró al arnés del perro negro y le acarició la cabeza para que dejara de gruñir.

—Cálmate, Baku-chan —le susurró, y luego se dirigió a Brago—. Si tratas de recuperar a Sherry, probablemente ella misma volverá a escaparse de ti. No te reconoce.

Brago tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Cesó su ataque sin sentido y se calmó.

—Ya ve su señoría, todo está bien. No queremos pelear —dijo la mamodo con una sonrisa y cierto grado de nerviosismo.

El juez le arrojó el libro de conjuros y se encaminó por un sendero con Sherry en sus brazos. Brago se metió las manos en el bolsillo y con el libro negro bajo el brazo, se fue detrás de ellos junto con la mamodo y su perro guía.

Caminaron en silencio unos cuantos metros hasta que la mamodo habló.

—Yo soy Akashíco —dijo, para que la pequeña Sherry que espiaba sobre el hombro del juez la conociera—¿Y tú? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Brago. Obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta y Sherry ocultó su cabeza asustada.

Ahora Brago estaba seguro de que Sherry no lo recordaba.

—Eso está muy mal —comentó Akashíco—. Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres que ella deje de tenerte miedo.

Brago le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

—Sabes que no puedo verte, no importa que tan feo me mires. Pero puedo ver otras... "cosas" —dijo ella queriendo presumir sus habilidades—. Como por ejemplo, estas a punto de caerte dentro de un poso, mi amigo.

—¡No soy tu amigo!

—No seas tímido —ella le dio una palmada en la espalda con una fuerza tal que casi lo dejó sin aire.

Un segundo después ,un agujero se abrió frente al sendero y se tragó al Juez y a Sherry.

—¡NUAAAAAAAAAA! —el grito del Juez se oyó cada vez más lejano junto con las risas divertidas de Sherry.

Se resbalaban por un largo y profundo túnel, como si fuera un tobogán que serpenteaba, subía, bajaba y daba giros.

Akashíco y Brago tardaron en reaccionar porque el agujero había aparecido de forma muy abrupta. Finalmente cayeron en la cuenta de que el Juez y la pequeña Sherry habían caído en un profundo hoyo.

—¡GAAAAAA! —exclamaron con preocupación.

Corrieron de inmediato al agujero y saltaron dentro, pero la Kumara no haría tal estupidez. Los atajos subterráneos del Bosque de las Flores le revolvían el estómago.


	8. ¡Chuu-Chuu!

8

¡Chuu-Chuu!

El tren salió de una estación desconocida. Como estaban las cosas parecía que iban a viajar todo el día y la noche, otra vez. ¿A dónde quería llevarlos el Profesor Riddles? ¿Hasta el fin del mundo? En eso pensaba Kiyomaro. Y lo peor de todo era que no les había explicado nada. No era extraño que el profesor Riddles fuera todo misterio y enigmas, pero si iban a pasar una sola estación más, entonces Kiyomaro necesitaba respuestas. Usaría su Answer Talker, ya que con esa inteligencia inmediata sabría la respuesta de a dónde se dirigían, sin necesidad de pasar por un proceso deductivo. Pero se había esforzado en no utilizarlo, por temor a perder su razonamiento deductivo y acabar con un cerebro perezoso.

Tan solo unos días antes, Gash había recibido una tarjeta de invitación en el correo; era de Kido. La tarjeta tenía unos dibujos que parecían pinturas rupestres hechos por los cavernícolas. Kiyomaro la había analizado pero no fue capaz de encontrarle ni pies ni cabeza.

Poco después de eso... unos golpes en la puerta. Hana abrió y llamó a Kiyomaro y a Gash. Al poco tiempo, Tio subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación.

—Tio, a que no adivinas lo que tengo —dijo Gash, escondiendo torpemente la invitación dentro de la boca de Volcán 300.

—¿Recibieron la invitación de Kido? —preguntó ella.

—¿Tu también, Tio?

—Y no solo yo. También Ponygon.

Ponygon entró al cuarto caminando en sus dos patas traseras y sosteniendo la tarjeta con sus patas delanteras. Estaba feliz pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ese pedazo de papel, así que probó a comérselo.

—¡Whaa, Ponigon, eso no es comida! —dijo Gash, jalando de la tarjeta para sacarla de entre sus dientes.

Kiyomaro dejó que los chiquillos siguieran haciendo jaleo en su cuarto y, rascandose la cabeza, bajó las escaleras con la tarjeta de Gash en la mano. ¿Por qué Kido se las había mandado a todos ellos? Sin duda lo había hecho con la ayuda del Profesor Riddles.

Abajo en la cocina se encontró con Megumi tomando una taza de té que Hana le había ofrecido.

—¿Listo para la aventura, Kiyomaro? —preguntó Megumi sonriendo.

Hana se acercó a la mesa.

—Parece que tus amigos han venido a por ti, Kiyomaro. ¿Pero a dónde van esta vez?

—Al parecer vamos a hacer un viaje en tren —comentó Megumi—. Eso fue lo que Tio interpretó de la invitación que nos envió Kido.

Tio apareció con la cabeza en alto, sentándose en la silla junto a Megumi. Había dejado a los otros dos alborotadores inmaduros atrás. Ella explicó:

—Los dibujos de la tarjeta se tratan de Kido y el Profesor Riddles saludando a través de la ventana de uno de los vagones de un tren. Una invitación a todas luces.

—Haaa... ahora que lo mencionas, me parece que aquí distingo las palabras: "chuu-chuu" —comentó Kiyomaro estrechando los ojos y apretando los labios—. Hmmmm... —murmuró pensativo, sirviéndose un café bien cargado.

— ¡Kiyomaro, eres apenas un adolescente! —le reprochó su madre.

La sola idea de ir en otra aventura con el Profesor Riddles..., Kiyomaro se sacudió la cabeza. Si se trataba del profesor, el viaje en tren era medio en broma y medio en serio también.


	9. Los Héroes de la Justicia

9

Los Héroes de la Justicia

Como esperaba, al llegar a la estación...

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —masculló Kiyomaro.

—¿Así es como saludas, Kiyomaro? —le reprochó Folgore, pasándose una mano por su cabello brillante.

Kyanchome estaba abrazado a su pierna. Parecía temeroso, pero en cuanto vio a sus amigos, el alivio regresó a su rostro.

—¿He? ¿Ustedes también recibieron la invitación? —preguntó con indiferencia.

Estaba alardeando. De ninguna manera se habría presentado si no hubiera sabido de antemano que otros se les unirían.

—Me sorprende que siquiera hayan descifrado la tarjeta —murmuró Kiyomaro, molesto porque él no había podido hacerlo.

—No nos subestimes. Somos el invencible Kyanchome y...

Kiyomaro abordó antes de que terminara la frase.

—¡...Y el invencible Parco Folgore, el héroe italiano! —dijo abordando detrás de él.

Kiyomaro arrastraba los pies con la espalda inclinada unos cuarenta y cinco grados, los brazos colgando y la cabeza totalmente caída, pero se enderezó cuando oyó a Kido decir:

—¡Ya llegaron! —El pequeño Kido estaba parado a sus pies con una alegre sonrisa—. El profesor me pidió que viniera a recibirlos, chicos.

Tras una corta reunión entre los pequeños mamodos, el grupo siguió a Kido a un compartimento donde encontraron al profesor Riddles. A pesar de lo pequeño del espacio, lograron acomodarse todos y el tren salió de la estación.

Ahora bien, eso había sucedido unos días atrás. Durante ese tiempo habían tenido unos sobresaltos al encontrarse en otro compartimento vecino con Zophise y Koko, también convocadas por el Profesor Riddles. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso?

«¿Cuando rayos vamos a bajar? No uses el Answer Talker, no uses el Answer Talker...» se repetía Kiyomaro.

Mientras Megumi y Folgore eran bombardeados por llamadas de sus representantes, Kiyomaro estaba agradecido de no ser un icono, y de haber traído consigo un libro para leer y distraerse un poco del caos de los pequeños mamodos corriendo de un lado al otro, asustados de Zophise; ella se divertía flotando detrás de ellos con su sonrisa de dientes afilados.

—Es muy propio de ti traer un libro, además claro, del libro de conjuros de Gash-chan —comentó Megumi sentándose a su lado; al parecer su celular había explotado de una sobrecarga y por fin lo había dejado de lado—. ¿Qué lees? ¿Un libro de historia? —preguntó, pasándose un mechón por detrás de la oreja, inclinandose sobre el libro.

—Si, mmm...es... es sobre el período Edo, nada interesante. De hecho, es bastante aburrido, Megumi-san.

Al parecer, ese no era el caso, ya que tenía a los pequeños mamodos sentados en el suelo frente a él, hambrientos de un poco de entretenimiento, o simplemente escondiéndose de Zophise.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Tio, posando su dedo sobre el libro, en una imagen en blanco y negro de un hombre.

Kiyomaro dudó en contestar, y trató de sonar lo menos aburrido posible.

—Hmm..., bueno. Es el Juez, con su armadura de samurai, cabalga sobre su caballo negro empuñando su espada contra los enemigos de la justicia y con el libro de la ley bajo el brazo.

Los pequeños mamodos tenían las pupilas bien dilatadas y chispeantes con curiosidad, bien fijas en la imagen del libro.

—¿Entonces es un héroe de la justicia como Mantis Joe? —preguntó Gash.

Zophise rió entre dientes. Ponigon y Kyanchome se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta de que Zophise estaba sentada con ellos.

—Bueno...más o menos —respondió Kiyomaro, para no desilusionarlo.

—¿Podemos conocerlo, Kiyomaro? —preguntó Gash, entusiasmado.

—No Gash, vivió hace mucho tiempo. No hay forma de que puedas verlo.

—Quien sabe, Kiyomaro —dijo el Profesor con una sonrisa misteriosa, sentado en el asiento de enfrente—. Cosas asombrosas suceden todos los días.

—Cosas asombrosas ¿he? —repitió Kiyomaro—. Entonces por fin vas a contarnos porqué nos reuniste a todos y hacia dónde vamos.


	10. El Bosque de las Flores Mamodo

10

El Bosque de las Flores Mamodo

El Profesor Riddles esperó a que todos se reunieran a su alrededor.

—Me imagino que algunos de ustedes... —dijo mirando a los pequeños mamodos sentados a sus pies—, ya lo habrán olido.

—¡Yo si! ¡Yo si! —exclamó Kido, muy cómodo en el hombro del profesor —. Es el Bosque Vagabundo del que hablamos antes, profesor.

Koko se inclinó en su asiento y palmeó la cabeza de su mamodo por encima de su gorro.

—Zophise también ha sentido su presencia y movimientos —comentó.

—¡Ha! ¡Megumi y yo lo hemos visto! —dijo Tio, emocionada por su propio descubrimiento—. Durante un tour, Megumi y yo viajamos en un crucero por las islas del pacífico, y vimos esta isla tan maravillosa que queríamos conocer, pero desafortunadamente el crucero no hacía escala allí.

Gash sentía su orgullo herido porque no había olfateado absolutamente nada. Kiyomaro se inclinó en su asiento y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

—Oigan, cuéntenme todo ¿Por qué le dicen Bosque Vagabundo?

—Pues porque normalmente un bosque no aparece de un día para el otro. ¿Y de dónde crees que vino? —preguntó Riddles sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

Todos lo sabían, o se lo podían imaginar: del Mundo Mamodo.

—Es el Bosque de las Flores mamodo —mencionó Kyanchome, alardeando sus conocimientos.

—¿Dices que viene del mundo mamodo? ¿Y qué hace aquí? —preguntó Kiyomaro.

—Hee...hmm...ngh... —el pequeño mamodo no lo sabía y empezó a sudar porque todos lo miraban.

Nadie lo sabía.

—No es normal, nada normal —aseguró Kido—, que el Bosque de las Flores Mamodo esté aquí. Quizás se perdió.

Riddles sonrió y levantó un dedo.

—¡Qué excelente hipótesis, Kido! Es muy posible que solo haya extraviado el camino.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo —Tio asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

«Así que es un bosque mamodo que, de alguna forma, llegó al mundo humano» pensó Kiyomaro.

—¿Alguien ha tratado de adentrarse en él? —preguntó, ya que no estaba informado de nada.

—Si, pero aquí hay un dato interesante —dijo Riddles—. Al parecer solo los mamodos y sus lectores pueden verlo. Las personas normales que no tienen un libro de conjuros no se han percatado de este evento.

—Es como dijo Tio —comentó Koko, extendiendo un mapa sobre sus piernas, donde habían dos puntos marcados con cruces y una linea que trazaba el recorrido de un punto al otro—. El Bosque apareció por primera vez en el pacífico. Es tan gigantesco que es fácilmente confundido con una isla frondosa y exótica. Pero después desapareció de allí y apareció aquí —Koko señaló el segundo punto en el mapa.

—Un terreno bastante hostil, si me preguntan —comentó Riddles con Kido balanceándose sobre su sombrero.

Tio puso una cara de preocupación; la zona representada en el mapa era un lugar totalmente descolorido de verde.

—El Bosque no va a encontrar agua allí, debe estar sediento —dijo, mirando a Riddles.

—Vaya Tio, al parecer te preocupas por ese bosque —comentó Megumi.

—¿He? —Tio se sonrojó—. Si, pero en el mundo mamodo todos saben que el Bosque de las Flores es lo más importante.


	11. El Tesoro del Bosque

11

El Tesoro del Bosque

—No sabemos porqué el bosque es importante—dijo Kyanchome—. Cada vez que le preguntaba a mi papá, él se reía y me guiñaba un ojo: "Lo sabrás cuando seas grande, lo sabrás cuando seas grande" me decía.

—Eso debe ser porque tú eres tan inmaduro que no le darías la importancia que se merece —dijo Tio.

Kyanchome dio saltos agitando sus puños hacia arriba.

—¡Oye tú! ¿Me estás llamando chiquillo?

Folgore lo levantó y le dio palmaditas en la espalda como un bebé para calmarlo.

Kido levantó la mano como si estuviera en una clase.

—Yo lo se, el Bosque mamodo es importante porque guarda un tesoro muy preciado escondido en lo más profundo.

—¡Correcto! —dijo Riddles— y ese tesoro ¿Qué es?

—¡Son flores, miles de flores, profesor!

—¡Correcto otra vez, Kido!

«¿Flores? ¿Solo eso?» pensó Kyomaro «Un momento, si son flores mamodo deben ser especiales de alguna forma».

—¿Entonces vamos a poder oler las flores? —preguntó Gash, emocionado— ¡Yo quiero olerlas!

—Si, si quieres, pero no es por eso que iremos —le dijo Kido.

—¿No vamos a investigar ese bosque? —preguntó Kyomaro, ya que tenía especial interés en hacerlo.

—El bosque no es un misterio para los mamodos —explicó Riddles—. El misterio es: "porqué está aquí". Y hay alguien que puede responder esa pregunta.

Todos miraron a Kiyomaro, una persona con el Answer Talker sabría lo que estaba pasando ¿O no?

Kido volvió a levantar la mano.

—¡Fufufufu! ¡Alguien que puede responder esa pregunta de seguro es el Profesor Riddles!

—¡Hahahaha! ¡Si, soy el Profesor Riddles, el profesor que lo sabe todo...menos esto!

—¡Wahhh! —Kido se horrorizó.

Kiyomaro se mordía el labio para no usar su propio Answer Talker.

—La Guardiana de las Flores, que vive en el bosque; ella nos dirá que está pasando —dijo Riddles—. Aunque, si les soy honesto, el bienestar de esa mamodo nos preocupa a mí y a Kido sobremanera.


	12. El Recuerdo de Una

12

El Recuerdo de Una

—¡Ha! —el rostro de Tio se exaltó— ¡Es cierto! ¡De seguro vamos a ver a Una-chan! ¡Se me olvidó que ella es la guardiana del bosque!

De pronto Tio pareció frustrarse y empezó a rebuscar en el bolso de Megumi hasta que encontró un espejo de mano. Le pidió a Megumi que lo sostuviera mientras se peinaba con los dedos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Tio? —le preguntó Gash.

—¿No lo entiendes Gash? Vamos a ver a Una-chan, ¡De ninguna manera puedo perder ante ella!

—Tu también Zophise —dijo Koko, al captar lo que Tio decía—. Quítate ese gorro y deja de esconder tu largo cabello. Así todos verán lo linda que eres.

—¡Como si me importara! —gruñó Zophise sonrojada.

—¿Una-chan es molto bella, Kyanchome? —le preguntó Folgore a su mamodo, dándole un codazo.

Kyanchome se puso nervioso, y levantó la mirada como si estuviera rememorándola con gran admiración y devoción.

Ponygon quiso imitarlo, y en poco tiempo se imaginó a un pony, como él, pero blanco y con la cara alargada, ojos azules y una crin blanca y sedosa.

—Meru-meru-meeee...

—¡Así no se ve ella! —gritó Kyanchome enfurecido saltando sobre la burbuja de pensamiento de Ponygon.

Megumi tuvo curiosidad por el nerviosismo de su mamodo.

—¿Y..., cómo es Una-chan, Tio?

Tio se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos para pensar. Luego se agarró de los cabellos.

—¡Si supieras, Megumi!

—Ke ke ke, si no mal recuerdo —comentó Kyanchome con rostro burlón—, Una-chan fue enviada a una escuela para señoritas de la cual Tio (la estranguladora) ¡fue rechazada!

—Ruaaa! —gruñó Tio estrangulando el cuello de Kyanchome.

Koko miró a Zophise con una expresión divertida.

—¿Estudiaste en una escuela para señoritas, Zophise?

—Ya quisieras —siseó ella—. En esas escuelas no te entrenan en batallas ni te enseñan a desarrollar tus habilidades. Las mamodos que no quieren tener nada que ver con peleas ni están interesadas en desplegar grandiosos conjuros se inscriben allí —Zophise casi escupió estas palabras.

«A si que Tio era un caso perdido» pensó Megumi con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Pero Una-chan estaba en nuestra escuela, si no mal recuerdo —dijo Kido haciendo memoria.

Tio recordó aquel fatídico día en que la vio llegar a la escuela, y se hundió en las profundidades de la desesperación junto con Patty.

—¡Quién rayos es esa niña! —demandó saber Patty, apuntando con su dedo tembloroso a un centímetro del rostro de la niña nueva.

Tio se las había arreglado, pisando cabezas, para pasar entre las niñas que se amontonaron al alrededor de Una-chan, porque todo lo que lograba distinguir era la parte de atrás de su cabeza y su cabello muy blanco, que a diferencia de Zeon, era cristalizado, como miles de copos de nieve.

Y al llegar hasta ella, por tantos movimientos bruscos se había tropezado y encaramado al vestido de pétalos blancos y rosas de Una, que olía maravillosamente y que la dejó medio embriagada. Una-chan se volteó a mirarla y, entonces, Tio le vio los ojos, tan extraños y hermosos como un océano congelado.

—Oye, Zophise ¿Alguna idea de porqué transfirieron a Una a nuestra escuela? —preguntó Tio.

—No me fue difícil averiguar lo que se escondía dentro de su mente. Y lo que hallé fue nada menos que un secreto real. ¡Y no piensen que les diré!

Quejidos y alboroto se armó en el pequeño compartimento.

Estaban tan apretujados que Kiyomaro tenía la mejilla pegada contra el cristal de la ventanilla.

—¡Unu! —dijo Gash decidido—. Si Zophise no quiere decirlo le preguntaré a Brago; él era su amigo —agregó, sin darse cuenta de las reacciones que había provocado a su alrededor.

Kyomaro sintió un escalofrío por la espalda ¿La amiga de Brago? ¿Y cómo había sucedido eso? ¿Podría usar su Answer Talker para averiguarlo?

—Por cierto, se me olvidó mencionar... —dijo Riddles—. Brago y Sherry desaparecieron en el bosque hace tres días. No han vuelto a salir.

La desaparición de Brago y Sherry generó conmoción y preocupación. Al menos la razón por la cual Zophise y Koko estaban allí había sido aclarada.

Koko había convencido a Sherry de dejar el libro de Zophise intacto, por si alguna vez ella necesitaba de su ayuda. Y ahora esa oportunidad se había presentado, ahora Koko iba a ayudar a Sherry con la ayuda de su mamodo.

Quedaba claro que Zophise estaba allí de mala gana, pero si hacía un movimiento en falso su libro iba a arder como mil infiernos y, además, Koko había vencido su manipulación. Ahora era parte del grupo, le gustase o no.


	13. Ausente Una

13

La Ausencia de Una

Cuando cayó la noche, en el Bosque de las Flores Mamodo, las raíces de lo alto, enmarañadas, que restringían al sol, se entreabrieron y dejaron que la luna humana bañara el bosque. Las linternas colgaban por doquier sobre el inmenso Jardín de las Flores Mamodo. Flores de todos los colores, de distintas fragancias y formas, recubrían el claro de luna.

—Gra-gravu...Gravi...rei...Gravirei...

El juez incitaba a Sherry a leer. El libro negro de Brago estaba abierto entre sus pequeñas manos y ella practicaba las palabras extrañas escritas allí. Los conjuros no eran accionados, por supuesto, porque ella no los pronunciaba de la forma correcta. Pero era muy necesario que los practicara.

Con un poco de suerte, pensaba Brago, podría pronunciar los conjuros correctamente, en unos diez años.

Brago estaba hundido en su propia miseria, rabia e impotencia. Pero si se mostraba hostil, asustaría a Sherry. Necesitaba ganarse su confianza y convencerla de utilizar algún conjuro para acabar con la mamodo ciega que había hecho su vida una pesadilla. Si quemaban su libro, el conjuro sobre Sherry se revertiría. ¿Pero, y qué si era como ese conjuro del mamodo llamado Golem? Si el conjuro de Akashíco no se revertía... ¿podría ganar la batalla mamodo con una niña pequeña como compañera?

Brago agitaba la cabeza mientras se paseaba entre los campos de flores. Gruñía por lo bajo y ponía los pelos de punta a los mamodos que estaban por allí dando vueltas.

Habían otros mamodos, si, dando vueltas y cuidando de las flores, encargandose de que recibieran suficiente agua y demás. En realidad, no estaban físicamente allí, eran solo espíritus que tomaban la forma de sus cuerpos.

—Ya lo sabes, allá en casa, todos los cuerpos de los mamodos han sido disueltos. Y solo me pude traer a este grupo de espíritus que pensé que me serían útiles —dijo la mamodo ciega, sentada en algún lugar entre las flores, cerca de Yopopo y Baltoro.

Al principio Brago ni siquiera la había notado. Su vestido de pétalos se mimetizaba con las flores a su alrededor. Por allí cerca, un mamodo pequeño con forma de árbol, que Brago y Sherry habían derrotado en el Amazonas, llevaba con prisa unos cuencos con agua mientras salpicaba gotitas en la tierra.

Yopopo bailaba para que las flores se pusieran de buen humor y Baltoro transplantaba una flor muy marchita y débil para llevarla a un lugar con mejores condiciones.

—Las flores tienen mucha sed —observó Akashíco—. Cuando se sientan mejor para viajar, nos moveremos otra vez.

Brago miró a su alrededor.

—El guardián de las Flores mamodo... —dijo—, ¿dónde está?

Akashíco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Debería estar aquí, haciendo su trabajo.

Akashíco arqueó su cabeza y una fina cascada de arenilla cayó de su oído.

—El Juez me ha puesto apodos, como: cerebro de arena. No es gracioso —ella hizo una mueca como si estuviera algo molesta.

Brago la estudiaba con los ojos, tratando de descifrar lo que decía. No tenía ningún sentido. Cerebro de arena parecía ser una buena forma de llamar a esa mamodo.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —inquirió Brago.

Akashíco se había olvidado de quién hablaban.

—Ho... —volvió a decir, enderezando la cabeza—. Ella vivía aquí, en este Bosque, porque cuidaba de las flores de todos los mamodos. De esa forma, todos la iban a querer...

La mamodo volvió a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza como si llamara a la puerta de su propio conocimiento.

—Cada recuerdo se convierte en un grano de arena —murmuró algo distraída.

Brago tuvo que volver a llamar su atención.

—¿Y qué sucedió? —preguntó alzando un poco más la vos.

—¿He? —ella inspiró aire como si estuviera a punto de soltar una larga explicación—. Te lo contaré todo —dijo.


	14. Llegada al Mundo Humano

14

La Llegada al Mundo Humano

Akashíco pasó a contarle a Brago lo que había vivido desde el momento de su llegada al mundo humano con el Bosque de las Flores Mamodo, lo cual, no era exactamente lo que Brago le había preguntado. Se había desviado otra vez del tema, y Brago no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o si de verdad le venía bien el sobrenombre: "cerebro de arena".

Ella le contó con pesar cómo terminó empequeñeciendo a su propio lector. Acababan de llegar al mundo humano con el Bosque de las Flores y tenían un solo conjuro en el libro, así que decidieron probarlo. El Juez lo conjuró y, ¡ho, qué raro! empequeñeció. Como no había otro ser humano allí, el conjuro actuó sobre él y le quitó años de vida y se los repartió entre las personas más cercanas al bosque a kilómetros de distancia.

Personas que necesitaban más edad, por ejemplo, una adolescente que deseaba cumplir la mayoría de edad para que su profesor de escuela la tomara en serio; un pequeño niño que estaba siendo molestado por otros niños porque era muy bajo, de pronto creció y empezó a perseguir a sus perseguidores; una mamá con dolor de espalda por cargar a su pequeño hijo y que deseaba que éste fuera mayor para que empezara a caminar, casi se desmaya cuando su hijo saltó de sus brazos y corrió a su alrededor alegremente...

Los años del Juez fueron repartidos de esa manera y él perdió sus recuerdos. Y prácticamente Akashíco estuvo persiguiendolo por todo el bosque para hacerse su amiga y tratar de que se interesara en su libro. Había estado cuidando de él, soportando sus juegos y bromas hasta mas no poder y se fue forzada a pedirle a Baku-chan que fuera en busca de algún humano para tomar prestados sus años de vida.

—Le dije a Baku-chan que trajera a alguien muy viejo, pero el anciano que estaba con ustedes no los acompañó hasta aquí —le explicó a Brago—. Tuve que conformarme con Sherry; no podía quitarle todos los años sin borrar su existencia de la faz de la Tierra, así que le quitamos los años que pudimos. Su señoría no alcanzó a recobrar la edad que tenía cuando sabía todo de mí, pero he trabajado muy duro para hacerme su amiga, y él no siente el impulso de tajarme con su espada, tan solo me golpea con su martillo. ¡Todo va bien!

Akashíco se acabó todo el aire de los pulmones con su explicación, y parecía que se sentía mejor al compartir su martirio con alguien más. Se levantó del suelo renovada y de pronto, se asustó.

—¿Tu quien eres? —señaló a Brago— ¿Has venido a robarme el tiempo?


	15. Toc-Toc

15

Toc-Toc

—Necesitas agua —dijo Brago, controlando su genio.

Probablemente el clima seco le estaba afectando la cabeza a la mamodo, quizás su flor no había recibido ración suficiente de agua y eso la hacía desvariar. Él, por su lado, se sentía bastante hidratado.

Brago gruñó, y entonces algo les llamó la atención a ambos y giraron sus cabezas en la misma dirección.

Lejos de allí, en los límites del Bosque, Baku-chan había avistado a un mamodo y a su compañera.

—¡Kya Kya! Es gigantesco, nunca vamos a poder encontrar a nadie allí dentro —exclamó Mir perpleja, y luego agregó con confianza— ¡Fufufu! Solo bromeaba.

Iban a estar en los campos floridos en cualquier momento si se transportaban por el agujero de Gorm.

—Calmados todos, no se asusten —dijo Akashíco.

Los mamodos seguían inmersos en sus ocupaciones. Nadie estaba asustado ni prestándole atención, pero ella seguía insistiendo.

—Traten de mantenerse tranquilos, no pasa nada, por todos los cielos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó Brago, algo nervioso.

No tenía sus conjuros ni a Sherry en condiciones de luchar. Justo cuando estaba pensando en traer al anciano mayordomo para quitarle los años, algo como eso ocurría.

—Yo te protejo —dijo Akashíco, poniendole una mano en el hombro. Tenía esos momentos fugaces en los que parecía totalmente cuerda.

Por lo menos parecía que había vuelto a recordar a Brago.

—Oneesan... —murmuró Sherry, acercándose con el libro negro en sus brazos y de la mano del Juez.

Akashíco se inclinó y le acarició la cabeza.

—Todo va a estar bien. Su señoría y yo solo nos iremos por un momento. Mira, ella es Kolulu —dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia una mamodo de cabello rosa que sostenía una cubeta de agua —¿Podrías ayudar a Kolulu a dar de beber a las flores?

Sherry asintió. Kolulu le extendió una mano y se la llevó.

—Toc, toc —dijo Mir.

Y ella y Gorm salieron de su agujero negro en una parte del bosque completamente extraña. Mir refunfuñó.

—Tampoco están aquí ¡Sabía que no debía hacerle caso a ese árbol de las direcciones!

—¿Cuántos conjuros tienes? —preguntó Brago.

Akashíco tardó algo en contestar. Se echó a reír.

—¿Quién cuenta los conjuros, he?

Si el cabello de Brago no estuviera ya crispado, se le habría crispado en ese momento.

—Iré contigo.

—¿A dónde? ¡Ha! De ninguna manera, tu te quedas y cuidas de Sherry, Flor negra.

Brago apretaba los dientes y apretaba los puños. No le gustaba ser el que se quedaba atrás en la retaguardia.

—Presta atención —chasqueó los dedos para captar la atención de la mamodo que tarareaba balanceandose—. Con tu conjuro puedes quitarle años de encima al humano, y cuando haya olvidado todo sobre su mamodo soltará el libró y correrá asustado. Aprovecha para quemar el libro del mamodo y regresa aquí a salvo. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Akashíco asintió con vehemencia. Estaba encendida y totalmente concentrada ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo lo estaría?

—¡Llegaaaaamooooos! —exclamó Mir, saliendo de su agujero con Gorm.

Sin siquiera salir del todo, el Juez se lanzó sobre ellos y los empujó hacia adentro otra vez. El enorme Gorm opuso resistencia, pero Akashíco saltó sobre ellos y se encaramó a la espalda del Juez. El empujón fue suficiente para mandar hacia dentro a Gorm y para que ellos dos también entraran.

El agujero se cerro detrás de ellos.


	16. Flores y Corazones

16

Flores y Corazones

Gorm salió volando de su agujero negro, justo un segundo antes de que el Juez le lanzara una tajada al aire, tratando de recortarle las alas con la espada.

Mir y Akashíco rodaron del agujero al suelo. Tan pronto se vieron, ambas se arrastraron lejos la una de la otra. Mir corrió hacia Gorm, seguida por la peculiar mirada del Juez.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Akashíco, con el libro de Gorm bajo el brazo.

El Juez y le dio un golpazo en la cabeza con su martillo de madera.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Tomé el libro equivocado! —gritó Mir.

Gorm no entendía lo que pasaba, como era de esperarse.

Mientras eso sucedía, Kolulu y Sherry habían decidido buscar en el Bosque a la flor de Akashíco, para ponerla en óptimas condiciones y así, ayudarla a ganar.

—Akashíco dijo que mantuvieramos su flor alejada de las otras —dijo Kolulu—, porque...

No necesitó explicarlo más: habían llegado a una zona del bosque aislada, donde toda la tierra, hasta las rocas estaban convertidas en arena. Sherry apoyó su mano sobre el tronco de un árbol y éste se deshizo en un santiamén. Brago levantó a Sherry y la sacó de allí antes de que el gran cúmulo de arena se le cayera encima.

—Todo lo convierte en arena —dijo Kolulu, señalando al centro de todo ese desierto.

Allí estaba la flor de Akashíco, hecha de vidrio traslúcido. Estaba luchando por no convertirse en arena, pero varios de sus pétalos y todo su tallo ya habían sido transformados.

—¡Debe tener mucha sed! —dijo Sherry, metiendo las manos en la cubeta y juntando un poco de agua.

Kolulu la detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

—Con cada conjuro que Akashíco usa, las arenas del Tiempo se apoderan de su flor más y más. Ha usado su conjuro dos veces, por lo que se, y ya se encuentra en este estado. Me temo que ni con todo el agua del lago…

—Pero... ¿por qué a oneesan le sucede lo mismo que a la flor?

—Nosotros los demonios nacemos sin corazón —explicó Kolulu—, pero no es cierto que no lo tenemos; nuestros corazones están aquí, en el Bosque.

Sherry miró a la flor de Ahashíco y, por un instante, sintió un latido que provenía de ella.

—¿Las flores son los corazones de los demonios?

—Si —afirmó Kolulu—. Este bosque está lleno de los corazones de los mamodos.

—¡Entonces… podemos dejar que la flor de ese otro mamodo se seque y muera!

Kolulu se sobresaltó.

—Si hacemos eso, la Guardiana de las Flores, Una-chan, se enfadará.

Brago sentía la fuerza con la que estaba luchando esa flor para no convertirse en arena. Y se apiadó de ella. Se inclinó sobre la flor y acarició uno de sus pétalos.

—Si estas son las arenas del tiempo... —Brago tomó a la flor entre sus manos y la arena descendió por el tallo hasta deslizarse entre sus dedos—, yo la mantendré en óptimas condiciones —dijo, y la guardó en su bolsillo, para sorpresa de Sherry.


	17. El Mensaje de la Flor de Clear Note

17

El mensaje de la Flor de Clear Note

—Hagamos una tregua, no hagas nada tonto ¡como quemar mi libro! —gritó Mir a la mamodo ciega, mientras ella encendía una fogata y colocaba el libro de Gorm sobre las llamas—. Si lo quemas, quemaré el tuyo —Mir sacó un encendedor y la pequeña llama amenazó con quemar una de las puntas del libro de Akashíco.

Las dos alejaron los libros del fuego, lentamente.

—Esto es lo que haremos —dijo Mir—. Yo pondré tu libro en el suelo junto a mis pies, tu pondrás mi libro en el suelo junto a tus pies, luego las dos caminaremos hacia adelante y tomaremos nuestros libros. ¿Que tal, nyo?

—De acuerdo —Akashíco dejó el libro de Gorm en el suelo.

Mir hizo lo mismo con el libro de Akashíco.

—Ahora...caminemos.

Ambas adelantaron un pie, luego otro, y empezaron a caminar al mismo ritmo. Mir apresuró el paso, Akashíco empezó a correr. Mir se frenó y Akashíco se sobresaltó y volvió hacia atrás, y ambas se tiraron sobre los libros de la otra.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —exclamó Mir, enfurecida.

—Tu empezaste a caminar más rápido.

—¡Y tú corriste!

—¡Pues… porque tus pasos son más largos que los míos!

—¡Urgh, Gorm, haz algo! —gritó Mir, irritada.

Gorm aleteaba no muy lejos, seguido del Juez que exclamaba:

—¡Culpable de volar demasiado bajo!

—Bueno, supongo que tendremos que pelear sin los libros —dijo Akashíco, con una sonrisa maliciosa y la mirada ensombrecida.

Apenas unos breves minutos después...

—¡Ki-Kya! —gritaba Mir sobre la espalda de Gorm, mientras eran seguidos por Akashíco con una enorme red caza mariposas, en este caso, caza insectos.

—¡Vuela más alto, Gorm!

—¡Go, go, go!

Gorm no podía volar más alto. El Juez estaba sujeto a uno de sus tobillos exclamando:

—¡Culpable de no detenerte cuando un Juez de la Ley te lo ha ordenado!

—¡Ya, por favor-nyo! ¡Venimos en son de paz! ¡Solo traemos un mensaje de Scary-enma!

Akashíco se detuvo abruptamente y Gorm cayó al suelo con Mir y el Juez.

—¡Ho, mi cabello amortiguó mi caída! ¡Si, dije Scary-enma! Ella es la flor de Clear Note ahora. Al menos sabías eso ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! Entonces… Scary ya sabe que estoy aquí.

Mir estalló a carcajadas.

—¡Todos lo saben! Me sorprendería que hubiera alguien que no lo supiera. ¡Viniste al mundo humano con el Bosque de las Flores Mamodo! ¿Qué creíste, que ibas a pasar desapercibida?

Akashíco se sonrojó.

—Es que… no podía dejarlo.

—Scary-enma le dijo a Mir-chan: "por favor, llévale este mensaje a Akashico-chan". Ella está muy impresionada de que hayas logrado seguirla hasta aquí, pero no debes interponerte.

—¿Y se supone que debo esperar a que Clear Note me elimine junto con el resto de los mamodos?

—¡Mira que no-pyon! Scary-enma le dijo a Mir-chan: "dile que es bienvenida en mi reino subterráneo, que puede salvar su vida". Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar este Bosque para siempre. Scary-enma buscará otro oráculo para que custodie el Reloj de las Arenas del Tiempo. Ella ya ha localizado a otro oráculo que está oculto dentro de un humano, una chica descerebrada llamada Suzy.

Akashíco palideció del horror.

—Qué estás diciendo… El cuerpo de un humano sería desintegrado por el peso del Tiempo…

—Si, pero tu serías libre-pyon.

Los cabellos de arena de Akashíco se elevaron como látigos al aire, y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Mir intentó ponerla aún más furiosa.

—¿Crees que le puedes ganar a Scary-enma? ¡Fufufu! ¡Pero si te estás convirtiendo en arena! ¿Y no se te olvida que primero tendrías que pasar por encima de Clear Note? Hazte a la idea de que no lo lograrás y acepta el ofrecimiento de Scari-enma, ella ha sido muy generosa-pyon. ¿No lo crees, Akashíco-chan?

Un fino rocío de arena comenzó a caer de entre los parpados de Akashíco.

—Kekeke —Mir arrojó el libro de conjuros a los brazos del Juez—. De todos modos solo tienes un conjuro ¿verdad que si? Scary-enma le dijo a Mir-chan que no tendrá efecto si no te miro a los ojos. ¡Anda, qué esperas!

Mir recibió en su cara el libro de Gorm, que Akashíco le lanzó con los dientes apretados y una mirada llena de ira.

—¡No voy a ser convertida en arena otra vez!

El libro transparente de Akashíco brilló con una intensa luz blanca y fría.

—Fufufufu...haz cometido un graaaaave error.


	18. Gorm y Akashíco en Alianza

18

Gorm y Akashíco en Alianza

—Scary-enma le dijo a Mir-chan que opondrías resistencia. Pero no te preocupes, nos haremos cargo de ti. Tan pronto como este conjuro rompa lo que queda de tu cuerpo, te quitaremos el Reloj de las Arenas del Tiempo y te enviaremos al mundo subterráneo junto con tu lector.

—¡Tch! ¿Cómo te declaras? —dijo el Juez.

—Inocente ¿Que no ves que te estoy haciendo un faaavooor? ¡Wii... Muu... Woo..., Jingamuru Dioborosu!

—¡Kuroku!

Gorm izo unos movimientos y una bola enorme de materia negra y púas comenzó a rodar. El broche del pecho de Akashíco se abrió y las manecillas empezaron a girar hacia atrás.

—¡Ku ku ku! ¡Que lastima que tu conjuro no funciona contra otros conjuros! De hecho, Mir-chan ha sido informada de que ese conjuro ni siquiera puede afectar a los mamodos porque es demasiado débil, y que solo puede alterar a los humanos, pero si Mir-chan mantiene los ojos cerrados, Mir-chan no tiene de que preocuparse.

Las restricciones del ojo izquierdo de Akashíco se cortaron y su parpado se abrió. Su libro ardía con una luz cegadora. Su ojo izquierdo empezó a brillar y salió disparado como un rayo.

—¿Are...? ¿La deidad-chan salió de su cuerpo?

La deidad del pasado fue lanzada directo hacia el gigantesco conjuro de Gorm. Comparada con la bola enorme y oscura, la deidad era una pequeña mota de algodón, con ojos grandes, parecida a una estrella fugaz que dejaba una estela de polvo brillante detrás, como los cometas. La diferencia entre ambos conjuros era ridículamente imposible.

La deidad del pasado se asustó de muerte y torció su rumbo regresando hacia Akashíco y resguardándose de nuevo dentro de su cuenca ocular.

—¡Kyahaha! —Mir se desternilló de la risa.

—¡Gorm! —gritó Akashíco—. ¡Por favor, detente! ¡Detente! ¡Te dejaré vivir en el bosque de las Flores Mamodo!

La gran bola oscura se paró como si se hubiera detenido en el tiempo.

—¿Go...?

—Si. Te gustará mucho este lugar, es fantástico. Tienes que ver el jardín y las flores...

—¿Go, go?

—Si, hay muchísimas mariposas ¡de todos los colores!

—¡Go, go, go!

—¡Seamos amigos!

Gorm revoloteó alegre en pequeños círculos y Akashíco dio brincos de felicidad. ¡Qué felices estaban!

Hasta que Akashíco sintió una sacudida tremenda.

—¡Tienes arena en la cabeza! ¡Se te olvidó esquivar el conjuro! —le gritó el Juez, sacudiéndola de los hombros.

Akashíco regresó en sí y se percató de la masiva destrucción a su alrededor y de que su cuerpo estaba severamente resquebrajado. Con cada sacudida que su lector le daba, más y más arena brotaba de sus grietas y quiebres en lugar de sangre.

—He, jeje… Qué feliz estoy su señoría, ahora que Gorm y yo somos amigos —dijo Akashíco confundida. Todavía se podía ver a ella misma jugando con Gorm y persiguiendo mariposas.


	19. La Flor de Gorm

19

La Flor de Gorm

—Hump... no resultó como Scary-enma lo predijo —pensó Mir—. Akashíco-chan no se movió, como Scari-enma dijo, pero...sobrevivió. Y su libro está intacto porque su lector es demasiado rápido; pudo salir del camino de un conjuro de tal magnitud incluso cuando estaba muy cerca de impactarlos —y enunció de mala gana—. Tch, eso me pone de mal humor. ¿Por qué el futuro no resultó tal y como predijo Scary-enma? ¿Será que algo la protegió de romperse en mil pedazos?

Akashico se apoyó en sus rodillas y sus codos.

—Grrr, oye Akashíco-chan —dijo Mir, molesta—. ¿Por qué no esquivaste el...? ¿Are...?

Bajo el pecho de Akashíco estaba una flor del color del libro de Gorm.

—Pero...si esa es la flor de Gorm —pensó Mir, perpleja-. ¿Por qué la protegió?

Y entonces Mir recordó el momento en que Scary-enma le había dicho que Akashíco no esquivaría su conjuro.

—¿Pero por qué loca razón no esquivaría nuestro conjuro?—preguntó Mir con una risa incrédula.

A lo que Scary-enma, el oráculo de las profundidades, respondió:

—Porque antes de que la convirtiera en el Oráculo Akashíco, ella era la Guardiana de las Flores mamodo.

Mir no había entendido nada en aquel entonces, pero ahora le quedaba claro. Observó atentamente a su mamodo, Gorm, que se veía muy confundido al ver su flor.

—¿Hmm? Akashíco-chan está luchando contra Gorm y al mismo tiempo protegiéndolo. Qué forma más contradictoria de luchar ¿no Gorm?

—Go...

—¡Kuroku! —conjuró el Juez, una vez más.

Akashíco se sentó en el suelo y su ojo izquierdo se abrió. La deidad volvió a salir impulsada con gran fuerza y se dirigió directo hacia Mir.

—¡Hiiiii...! ¡Bojirudo Dioborosu! —Mir llamó a su conjuro de defensa. Un escudo cóncavo con forma de diana.

La pequeña mota de algodón de Akashíco bordeó el escudo y atravesó el pecho de Mir saliendo por su espalda.

El cuerpo de Mir empezó a brillar, junto con el cuerpo del Juez.

—¡Transferencia! —exclamó El Juez, y el reloj en el pecho de Akachíco empezó a retroceder con sus manecillas más y más rápido.

Mir intentó pronunciar otro conjuro pero su mente se puso en blanco. De pronto no sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí parada con ese libro extraño en las manos y ese enorme insecto aterrador a su lado.


	20. Miru, niña

20

Mir, niña

—Kyaaaa!

Gorm se sobresaltó con el grito y, desesperado, la rodeó con sus brazos. Mir gritó con mucha más fuerza, muerta de miedo.

—¡No, no, por favor, déjame! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Kya, qué demonios quieres!

Gorm no la soltaba, sino lo contrario, la abrazaba más fervientemente. Mir creía que quería ahorcarla con sus brazos y entró en pánico. Trataba de golpearlo con el libro pero no le hacía ni el menor daño.

—¡Go, go, go...!

—Hiiiii...! Como digas, leeré el libro, leeré el libro, pero por favor no me hagas daño!

Y el libro resplandeció con gran intensidad provocado por las fuertes emociones de Mir en ese momento.

—¡Wii... Muu... Woo... Jingamuru Dioborosu!

Mir consiguió que Gorm la soltara para que realizara los movimientos del conjuro, y aprovechó la oportunidad para correr. Una vez lanzado su conjuro, Gorm estiró sus alas y voló hasta cazar a Mir de nuevo.

—Kyaaa...que alguien me ayude...quítenme este insecto de encimaaaa!

El conjuro de Akashíco seguía restandole los años. Cada vez se hacía más y más pequeña, y Gorm se hacia más y más grande ante sus ojos. El Juez empezó a encanecer y el conjuro gigantesco de Gorm venía hacia ellos.

—¡Tienes que parar! ¡No puedes pasar los cincuenta años! ¡Es la edad en que moriste! —le gritó Akashíco, jalando de su brazo.

En esos momentos, el Juez estaba siendo transformado por el conjuro, no podía centrar su atención en ella cuando presenciaba frente a sus ojos todos los recuerdos que regresaban a su mente como una gran ola que le caía encima junto con el peso de los años.

La deidad del pasado volvió chistando de miedo hacia Akashíco.

—Tienes que intentar detener el conjuro, haz que retroceda —le pidió Akashíco, tomando a la pequeña mota de algodón refulgente y temerosa entre sus manos.

La deidad se agitó y unos lagrimones se asomaron de sus grandes ojos, pero valientemente se puso frente al conjuro de Gorm, y el conjuro lo atravesó como si no estuviera allí.

"Es culpa mía" pensó Akashíco.

Ella misma se levantó aferrándose al brazo del Juez, mientras se oía el sonido del cristal ajándose en todas partes de su cuerpo. Encaró el conjuro de Gorm y se impulsó con su hombro como si quisiera derribar una puerta.

La bola de energía negra se chocó contra ella y la arrastró. Las piernas de Akashíco se resbalaron por la tierra sin poder contener el conjuro, que se acercaba cada vez más al Juez.

La deidad se acercó a ella, muy preocupada y temblando de miedo.

—¡Ya lo se, ya lo se! Tienes razón, voy a quebrarme pero, no me romperé.

Pedazos de lo que parecía porcelana saltaron en el aire. Akashíco se deshacía como un rompecabezas en una ventisca. Akashíco miró a la deidad con pena y una triste sonrisa.

—Si Scary fuera tu oráculo harías retroceder cualquier conjuro ¿no es así? Se que no soy lo que tenías en mente, pero... ¡déjalos que me golpeen y me quiebren, ellos no me romperán!

La deidad se armó de valor y empujó la espalda del oráculo. No hizo, para nada, la diferencia.

El reloj se detuvo exactamente en los cincuenta años y cinco meses del Juez y el libro dejó de brillar. Le había robado al rededor de veinticinco años a Mir y la había dejado del mismo tamaño que a Sherry.

El Juez volvió a salir del camino del conjuro como lo había hecho la primera vez, tan rápido como si estuviera deslizándose sobre la hierba; solo se escuchaba el sonido que hacía al rozar las hierbas más altas contra su cuerpo.

Arrojó lo más fuerte posible su martillo de madera. El martillo viajó dando giros y giros en el aire hasta impactar contra la cabeza de Mir y noquearla.

Su corazón finalmente dejó de enviar energía al libro de Gorm y el gigantesco conjuro se deshizo. Akashíco cayó al suelo y la deidad del pasado, creyendo que habían perseverado y triunfado, se impulsó hacia arriba contento como una pequeña bengala lanzada al aire.

Akashíco se impulsó hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, tras la deidad del pasado. Había perdido unos cientos de pedazos y parecía un rompecabezas incompleto pero, de todas formas, persiguió a la deidad y cuando la alcanzó en el aire, antes de que la pequeña mota se diera cuenta, Akashíco abrió la boca y se la tragó, haciendo que retornase dentro de su cuerpo.

Descendió, entonces, y antes de tocar el suelo cerró los ojos porque tuvo el tremendo miedo de hacerse mil pedazos. Pero logró aterrizar sin perder ni una sola pieza más. Estaba sorprendida de aquello.


	21. Una Flor Ebria

21

Una Flor Ebria

El agujero negro se abrió en los campos florales y el Juez apareció con la pequeña Mir en sus brazos, inconsciente y con un enorme chichón sobre una ceja.

Akashíco salió del agujero colgada de la espalda de Gorm y sujetando una bolsita. Sherry se la pasó toda la tarde entretenida pegando cada pieza de la bolsita en su lugar con salvia; y un poco antes del alba, Akashíco ya estaba completa y reparada.

—Lo más irónico es que tardamos más tiempo en juntar tus piezas que en derrotar al enemigo —le reprochó el Juez, tomando sake del pico de su cantimplora.

Akashíco sonrió con algo de pena.

—Ahora que estoy en perfectas condiciones hay algo que tengo que hacer —dijo, señalando hacia la dirección por donde marcharía, y se le cayó el dedo índice.

Sherry se apresuró a tomarlo y a embadurnarlo con salvia para pagárselo a la mano de su oneesan otra vez.

—Ha, que bien se siente —dijo Akashíco—. Muchas gracias, Sherry-chan.

—¿Puedo ir contigo, oneesan?

—No lo se. Tengo que pedirle permiso a la flor negra. Ya sabes como se pone. A propósito, ¿dónde está?

Allí solo estaban Kolulu, refrescando el chichón de Mir, y Gorm sentado entre las flores mirando a las mariposas revolotear a su alrededor.

—¿No te acuerdas, oneesan? Dijo que iría a buscar a Albert. Albert es el mayordomo de mi casa.

—Ya recuerdo, si. Bueno, si volvemos antes que él, no se enterará de que nos fuimos.

Akashíco tomó a Sherry de la mano y el arnés de Baku de la otra, y el Juez le puso una mano en el hombro...

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Esto...

—Trae contigo más bebida, y cuida a tu hermana —le encomendó medio borracho, y dándose la vuelta se marchó por un sendero.

Cuando Brago regresó con el anciano mayordomo, el sol despuntaba en el horizonte y las raíces del Bosque volvían a entrelazarse en lo alto. Distraído por este suceso increíble, Albert mantuvo los ojos mirando hacia arriba y tropezó con el Juez, que estaba tirado en el suelo, con los brazos abiertos y el sombrero sobre la cara.

Sherry viajaba muy a gusto sobre el lomo de Baku-chan y a su lado su oneesan la acompañaba.

—Ya falta poco para salir del bosque —dijo Akashíco, con una sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de Sherry.

Sherry era una buena y obediente niña, disfrutaba del encantador paseo, hasta que Brago cayó del cielo justo frente a ellas, con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Akashíco!

—¡Wha, es decir, f-f-flor negra!

Brago la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró de regreso por donde habían venido. Baku no tuvo más opción que dar la vuelta.

—Tienes que regresar a Sherry a la normalidad.

—Por supuesto, pero justo ahora estoy algo...¿No puede ser después?

Brago le apretó la muñeca con más fuerza.

—¡Ayayay! Tranquilo, ya. Oye, un momento —Akashíco plantó los pies en el suelo—. ¿Por qué debería hacer lo que me pides? Tratarás de quemar mi libro tan pronto como regrese a Sherry a la normalidad.

—Creí que estabas lo suficientemente demente como para obedecerme.

—Que grosero.

Brago la soltó. Mostró intenciones claras de que iba a arrojarse sobre ella como un animal feroz, pero, por el contrario, apoyó una mano por el tronco de un árbol y sus ojos se entornaron, como si tuviera sueño y cansancio.

—Estoy mareado —dijo, cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo. Apoyó la espalda por el tronco y se deslizó hasta caer sentado sobre la hierba.

—Sus mejillas están rojas —observó Sherry al acercarse con curiosidad—. Quizá tiene gripe.

Akashíco tocó la frente de Brago.

—No tiene fiebre. Estoy pensando que quizás este deshidratado. Pero no tiene sentido, Flor negra es muy resistente a los climas extremos. Vamos a tener que confirmarlo.

Akashíco chasqueó los dedos y Baku levantó una ventisca dentro de la cual desapareció.

Brago cabeceaba como si fuera a dormirse en cualquier momento, pero no se dormía. Se sentía realmente mal y fuera de sí. Hasta le parecía que Akashíco actuaba de una manera cuerda, y eso era imposible.

—Solo será un minuto —le dijo Akashíco, y se arrodilló a su lado para que Brago descansara su cabeza sobre su regazo.

Baku tardó segundos en llegar hasta donde se encontraba la flor negra: en un recoveco sombrío donde la luz del sol no llegaba, y entre rocas recubiertas de musgo. Allí estaba también la cantimplora del Juez volcada a su lado. Más que accidente, eso parecía premeditado por el Juez para que Brago no le impidiera a Akashíco salir del Bosque.

—Su Señoría obra de las más misteriosas formas —murmuró Akashíco.

A Sherry se le dio bien compartir su agua fresca con Brago de la cantimplora pequeña que le había regalado el Juez. Akashíco sostuvo las mejillas rosadas de Brago y le entreabrió los labios para que Sherry pudiera verter un poco del líquido dentro de su boca.

—Él ya no te causa miedo —comentó Akashíco, contenta.

—Es un poco malhumorado, pero no es malo. Yo descubrí que es muy gentil —dijo Sherry, recordando que Brago tenía la flor de su oneesan en el bolsillo—. ¿Crees que su flor está sedienta?

—Pues, definitivamente, es decir ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? —rio Akashíco con cierto nerviosismo.

Cuando Baku-chan volvió no había pasado ni un minuto desde que se había ido.

—Ahora bien, Sherry-chan, necesito que te quedes con la Flor negra. Has traído contigo el libro de conjuros, eres una niña muy sensata —le acarició la cabeza como premio y Sherry se sonrojó y sonrió—. Vas a tener que usar ese conjuro que has estado practicando con su Señoría. ¿Recuerdas de lo que estuvimos hablando durante nuestro paseo?

Sherry asintió, y luego, al ver que su oneesan no podía verla, agregó:

—Si. No lo he de olvidar.

Akashíco tomó entonces el arnés de Baku y ambos se desvanecieron como si fueran espejismos. Correr a la par de Baku demandaba ser tan rápido como él, o en este caso, lo suficiente como para que Baku no necesitase reducir demasiado su velocidad y aburrirse.


	22. Atajo

22

Atajo

Los pequeños mamodos: Gashu, Tio, Kyanchome y Ponygon quedaron atorados en la entrada del compartimento porque todos quisieron entrar al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, Zophize los empujó hacia dentro y quedaron amontonados en el suelo como una pila de bolsas de basura.

—¡Quedáis quietos por cinco minutos! —bramó Kiyomaro con dientes afilados.

—¡Kiyomaro, hay algo que tienes que ver! —Dijo Gash quitándose de encima a Ponygon.

Estaba excitadísimo. Todos los pequeños lo estaban.

—¿Qué pasa Tio? —preguntó Megumi, preocupada, levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Alguien está persiguiendo el tren! —gritó Kyanchome.

De inmediato Kido saltó del hombro del Profesor Riddles y pisó la cabeza de Kyanchome para salir del compartimento. El resto no tardó en seguir sus pasos. Corrieron hasta el último vagón, abrieron la última puerta y se encaramaron a la barandilla en la cola del tren.

A lo lejos, por la linea de los rieles venía Baku mostrando los dientes, y sujeta a su arnés lo seguía Akashíco. Venían tan rápido que les quedaba segundos para alcanzar el tren.

—Es un mamodo —dijo Zophise.

Koko sacó su libro de su bolso y todos los demás la imitaron. Cuando volvieron a enfocar la vista en Akashíco, ella y Baku estaban saliendo de los rieles para correr a la izquierda del tren. Los pequeños la siguieron de ventanilla en ventanilla, de vagón a vagón.

—Quiere hacerse con el tren —dijo Zophise.

Baku se posicionó de nuevo sobre los rieles y frente al tren. El conductor dio un respingo y jaló la palanca del freno; había una niña corriendo con su perro frente al tren.

Akashíco soltó el arnés de Baku y se sostuvo a una larga correa sujeta al arnés. Saltó hacia atrás y se encaramó a la nariz del tren. Se aferró con mucha fuerza.

Kiyomaro y Gash corrían hacia el frente del tren cuando una fuerza increíble los empujó hacia atrás, y rodaron y rebotaron hacia atrás hasta que se aferraron a algo, como los demás. El tren aceleró la velocidad infinitamente, tanto que Folgore estampilló su hermoso rostro contra la puerta del vagón y no podía despegarla.

—¡Se ha salido de las vías! —gritó el Profesor Riddles, abrazado al respaldo de un asiento y sosteniendo su sombrero, ya que Kido flameaba sujeto a él como una bandera.

El tren, jalado por Baku se había salido de las vías y tomaba un rumbo diferente, en linea recta hacia el Bosque de las Flores Mamodo.

—¡A la velocidad que vamos, estaremos allí en menos de diez segundos, calculó Rayosol, sujeto a un pasamanos y con Ponygon abrazado a su cabeza.

—¡Megumi, allí está! —gritó Tio, al ver por la ventanilla al Bosque en el horizonte.

Mientras más cerca estaban de ese cúmulo verdoso, más cuanta se daban de lo amurallado de raíces que estaba. En otras palabras, iban a chocar si no comenzaban a disminuir la velocidad.

—Ese mamodo va a detener el tren en cualquier momento —pensó Kiyomaro, hasta que la vio por la ventanilla, corriendo a la par con el tren.

Se puso pálido del horror, ella ya no estaba dirigiendo el tren. Iba a dejar que chocaran.


	23. Colisión

23

Colisión

—¡Gash, tienes que parar el tren!

Kiyomaro solo podía pensar en todos los demás pasajeros que estaban allí con ellos. El tren no disminuiría de velocidad por si solo lo suficiente antes de chocar contra las gruesas raíces del Bosque.

Con mucho esfuerzo derraparon de vagón en vagón, favoreciéndose de la gran velocidad que llevaban y después de salir a la parte trasera del tren Kiyomaro abrió su libro.

—¡Rauzaruku! —conjuró.

Y un rayo cayó de lleno sobre Gash dotándolo de la fuerza suficiente como para detener el tren. Gash Bell saltó sobre la barandilla y dejó caer los pies en los rieles para frenar el avance del tren. Jaló con toda sus fuerzas y fue destrozando las vías con sus pies hundidos en la tierra.

El tren parecía perder velocidad, pero muy lento. Y repentinamente, Kiyomaro sintió una presión increíble que hizo que su cuerpo se pegara al piso, y ya no tenía necesidad de sujetarse porque la gravedad que hacía presión sobre él no dejaba que se moviera ni un ápice. El tren fue enlenteciendose rápidamente

Increíblemente, el tren todavía llevaba velocidad cuando llegaba a la entrada del Bosque Mamodo, pero colisionó con algo sumamente duro y resistente como un iceberg en medio del mar. El largo cuerpo del tren solo evitó plegarse gracias a que Gash lo jalaba desde la parte trasera.

Brago tenía el brazo firme y estirado contra la nariz del tren. Derrapó hacia atrás con sus pies unos metros y luego el tren, por fin, se detuvo.

La gravedad que había ejercido presión en todo el tren se levantó repentinamente, y los pasajeros empezaron a ponerse de pie tan confundidos y aturdidos como era de esperarse que estuvieran.

—Ese conjuro es de... —Kiyomaro se puso de pie y saltó la barandilla de metal.

Desde allí miró hacia el Bosque Mamodo y creyó ver una figura negra caminando bosque dentro. No podía ser otro más que Brago. Se volteó para decírselo a Gash y pegó un respingo cuando lo vio, con todo el cuerpo enterrado y solo la cabeza afuera con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Lo hicimos, Kiyomaro!


	24. Amiga, lo siento

24

Amiga, lo siento

Akashíco lanzó un grito de júbilo.

—¡Ya estamos un paso más cerca de lograrlo! —le dijo a Baku-chan—. Ahora nos podremos mover de una buena vez con el bosque.

Brago le propinó un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Trajiste más enemigos y te crees la imagen de la cordura. Y lo peor de todo es que me usaste a mi y a Sherry para ayudarte.

Akashíco se encogió de hombros, sobándose la cabeza.

—N-No, no entiendes ¿No son ellos amigos de Sherry-chan y tuyos? Pensé que estarían felices de verlos.

—¡Yo no tengo amigos ni los necesito! —bramó Brago y luego le acometió un recuerdo de su pasado. Se calmó, y se quedó viendo al cuerpo tembloroso y acurrucado de Akashíco que se cubría el rostro con las manos, como si eso fuera a salvarla de Brago.

—¿Te has encontrado con ella?

Akashíco levantó la cabeza.

—¿He?

—Se que sabes donde está.

Akashíco guardó silencio, y a Sherry le pareció una buen momento para intervenir.

—Está hablando de su amiga, Una —explicó—. Koruru también la mencionó, ella es la guardiana de las Flores. ¿Por casualidad sabes dónde está, onee-san?

Brago miró a Sherry, sorprendido de que supiera eso. Sherry captó lo que su mirada decía y agregó:

—Mientras estuviste medio dormido, hablaste de una mamodo llamada Una. Dijiste: "lo siento ¿Podrías decirle que no le haré daño? Dile que ya no estoy molesto. Si se está escondiendo, dile que quiero verla, solo un momento. Por favor."

Brago apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Cállate de una vez, Sherry.

Pero Akashíco se puso de pie, decidida.

—Entiendo perfectamente —dijo aferrándose al arnés de Baku—. Entonces la encontraré y le diré eso. Tu tranquilo, déjamelo todo a mi.


	25. Secuestro

25

Secuestro

—¿Dónde están? —se preguntó Kiyomaro a sí mismo con desesperación.

—No la he podido encontrar —dijo Tio, muy preocupada.

—Ni yo tampoco pude hallar a Folgore. Lo busqué por todos los vagones —dijo Kyanchome, sollozando

Ambos, Megumi y Folgore, habían desaparecido del tren como por arte de magia. Los libros de Tio y Kyanchome tampoco estaban.

—Ella se los llevó, aunque no se muy bien con qué propósito —dijo Zofis.

—¿Te refieres a la mamodo que arrastró el tren hasta aquí? —Tio se enfureció—. ¡Quién rayos era!

—Se veía escalofriante —recordó Kido.

«Parecía un rompecabezas y tenía los ojos cocidos» pensó Kiyomaro haciendo memoria «estaba con una especie de... perro. No pude ver ningún libro de conjuros...»

—Esto es extraño —dijo por fin en vos alta—. Ella nos quería justo aquí, y aquí nos tiene. Y para asegurarse de que entremos al bosque se ha llevado a dos de nosotros. Quizás nos quiera hacer caer en una especie de trampa. Si hubiera planeado simplemente deshacerse de nosotros creo que ya habría quemado el libro de Kyanchome y Tio.

Rayosol estuvo de acuerdo con Kiyomaro.

—No sabemos lo que busca pero no nos queda otra opción más que entrar a ese bosque.

El Bosque de las Flores Mamodo solo podía ser visto por ellos, así que ellos fueron los únicos que entraron y desaparecieron allí.

—Ugh...espero que Folgore esté bien —murmuró Kyanchome.

Folgore estaba más que bien. Folgore estaba bailando y cantando en los campos de las Flores mamodo.

—¡Gracias, gracias, son un público maravilloso!

La pequeña Mir y Gomu lo vitoreaban y al otro extremo del campo de las flores, Megumi daba su propio concierto y bailaba también. La pequeña Sherry le aplaudía junto a su mayordomo. El Juez estaba echado y durmiendo no muy lejos.

Mientras Megumi bailaba no podía evitar preguntarse «¿Qué rayos?». No estaba segura de cómo había llegado allí, pero la mamodo que decía llamarse Akashíco le había pedido encarecidamente que cantara para animar a las flores. Las flores estaban muy deprimidas y marchitas por tanto calor, y entre ellas estaba la flor de Tio.

Megumi podía verla en los campos, inclinándose hacia un costado. No entendía nada, pero si era la flor de Tio y su vos podía darle ánimos y fuerza, entonces cantaría hasta quedarse sin vos, y probablemente Folgore estaba haciendo lo mismo por la flor de Kyanchome.

Yopopo bailaba con Megumi, y también Sherry. El anciano mayordomo se había preocupado de ver a Sherry en esa forma al principio, pero al notar lo alegre que estaba y cómo se divertía saltando y bailando con Megumi, se alivió y empezó a disfrutar del Show.

Estaban de fiesta en los campos florales, sin embargo, en algún sendero del bosque, Gashu y Kiyomaro avanzaban con sus amigos manteniendo la guardia alta, mirando a diestra y siniestra. Al menos, Kiyomaro lo hacía, porque Gashu y los demás pequeños mamodos trotaban y curioseaban por doquier sin mucha precaución.

—¡No te comas eso, Gash! —gritó Kiyomaro con los dientes afilados—. ¡No sabes lo que es!

Jamás sabría lo que era, porque Gash se lo tragó sin masticarlo.

—¡Kiyomaro! ¡Kiyomaro! —Tio agitó los brazos unos metros más adelante—. Encontré algo que puede sernos útil.

Tio se había encontrado con el árbol de las direcciones, que con sus ramas en forma de largos dedos apuntaba en diversas direcciones, incluyendo arriba y abajo. Los letreros no eran menos confusos.

«Por aquí llegas al estanque de los atunes aleta amarilla» «Por aquí llegas a la montaña de jengibre» «Por aquí a la casa del Juez ebrio» «Por aquí al jardín de las flores mamodos, pero deben separarse porque hay dos senderos»

—¡Pfttt! —Kiyomaro se burló de ese último letrero—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se separaría? Es obvio que es una trampa.

—¡Yo iré por aquí! —dijo Kyanchome, tomando el sendero que conducía a la montaña de jengibre—. ¡Estoy seguro de que podré ver a Folgore desde la cima!

—¡Yo voy por acá! —dijo Gash señalando el sendero que conducía al estanque de los atunes aleta amarilla.

—¡A dónde creen que van, mocosos! —Kiyomaro estiró los brazos y les propinó un buen coscorrón a los dos y los dejó tirados en el suelo—. Vamos a permanecer juntos y a encontrar a esa guardiana del Bosque.

—¡Meru meru meeeeee...! (Significado: ¡Auxilio!)

Rayosol levantó la mirada y pegó un respingo cuando vio a un hombre viejo y gordo con un vestido rosado balanceándose de una liana con ponigon en su brazo.

—¡Por todos los demonios, es la guardiana del Bosque! —gritó Akashíco emocionada llevándose las manos a la cabeza y agarrando puñados de arena —. ¡La he estado buscando! —dijo arrojando la arena por encima de ella y dando saltitos.

Estaba justo allí metida entre todos ellos y nadie se había dado cuenta antes. La miraron totalmente estupefactos ignorando a Ponigon.

—¡Meru meru meee...! (Significado: ¡¿Qué están mirando?! ¡¿Sálvenme?!) —gritó, mientras era balanceado por los árboles circundantes.

De uno de esos árboles, bajó Brago de un salto. Tenía una vena enojona en la frente. Tomó a Akashíco y de nuevo saltó con ella hacia las alturas. Los perdieron de vista en menos de un segundo. La única evidencia de que Akashíco había estado allí era el charco de arena que había dejado.

—Esto ya lo he visto antes —recordó Kiyomaro, masajeandose las cienes, una vez que hubieron salvado a Ponigon.

Su secuestrador había sido el profesor D artagnan a quien le gustaba vestirse de hada. El profesor dijo que había tomado el tren para ir a investigar unas extrañas emisiones de energía que provenían de ese lugar. Debido a la extraña fuerza que había arrastrado al tren hasta allí, parecía ser algo similar al triángulo de las bermudas.

El profesor D artagnan los había seguido a ellos y así había penetrado en el bosque mamodo a pesar de no ser el lector de un libro. Y ahora Kiyomaro no sabía qué hacer con él. Por suerte, el profesor D artagnan iba por allí por su cuenta, balanceándose de liana en liana, y no había fuerza humana que pudiera detenerlo.

Kiyomaro temía por él, porque en los alrededores había un animal aullando y gruñendo, poniéndoles la carne de gallina. Habían un par de ojos feroces y zarcos que brillaban en la oscuridad, por aquí y por allá. Al menos D artagnan estaría seguro mientras se trasladara por los árboles.

Ya era tiempo de que Kiyomaro y sus amigos eligieran un sendero que tomar o no avanzarían nunca.

—Al menos se que Sherry está bien —suspiró Koko—. Si Brago está bien...ella debe estarlo también ¿No?

«¿Qué hacía Brago con esa mamodo? ¿Qué está pasando?» se preguntaba Kiyomaro.

—Kiyomaro, creo que deberíamos ir por ahí —Riddles señaló dos de los letreros que no habían estado allí antes.

Decían: «Por aquí al concierto de Megumi» «Por aquí al concierto de Folgore»

—Parece que después de todo tendremos que separarnos —dijo Riddles.


	26. Había una vez un mamodo llamado Zeon

26

Había una vez un mamodo llamado Zeon que...

Una vez más, Kiyomaro usó su brillante intelecto para dividir al grupo en dos, y equivalentes en fuerza. Una vez completado este asunto no les quedó más que desearse suerte y emprender el rumbo por los diferentes senderos. Como unos cinco minutos después se volvieron a encontrar todos en un cruce donde estaba de nuevo el árbol de las direcciones y Kiyomaro maldijo a los cuatro vientos.

Akashíco no los había dejado solos en ningún momento, les seguía el rastro y Brago la seguía a ella temiendo que hiciera otra estupidez.

—No sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mi —dijo Akashíco confundida.

—No me preocupo por tí. En cuanto regreses a Sherry a la normalidad, te arrojaré por un acantilado.

Gashu y sus pequeños amigos empezaron a llamar el nombre de Una en vos alta. Gritaban ¡Una-chan! ¡Una-chan, ¿dónde estás?!

—¿Escuchaste eso, Flor negra? Ellos también la están buscando. Que extraño, yo he estado aquí todo este tiempo y nunca escuché hablar de ella. Claro que...a veces olvido las cosas y... ¿qué estaba diciendo?

Brago mostraba sus afilados dientes y una mirada amenazadora.

—¿Por qué los estamos siguiendo? —preguntó impaciente.

—¡Ha! Porque necesito pedirle un favor a ese pequeño de por allá —Akashíco señaló a Gash Bell, que se estaba separando del grupo con Kiyomaro para buscar a Una-chan.

Brago aprovechó la oportunidad y los acechó junto con Baku-chan. Entre los dos parecían fieras rondando las cercanías con ojos feroces. Kiyomaro sintió de inmediato que estaban siendo rodeados y sacó su libro de conjuros.

—¿Cómo están? —les dijo Akashíco, a sus espaldas.

Gashu y Kiyomaro voltearon y la reconocieron de inmediato como la mamodo que había llevado el tren hasta allí. Pero además, sentían la presencia de otros rondando. Kiyomaro miraba para todos lados.

—Ha, no te preocupes por mis dos amigos —dijo Akashíco—. Ellos solo están impacientes por irse a casa.

—¿Tu eres Una-chan? —le preguntó Gashu.

—¿Que si soy Una-chan? ¡Pffttt! —Akashíco se echó a reír y al parecer se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser hasta escupir una bola de arena húmeda y pegostiosa—. Whaa... —suspiró avergonzada.

Kiyomaro y Gashu la miraban estupefactos, y luego se distrajeron por una mariposa que pasaba volando frente a ellos y que Gomu perseguía muy contento.

—Go Go Gooo... —dijo Gomu, con la pequeña Mir en su espalda.

Detrás de ellos venía Albert, el mayordomo de Sherry, que cruzó por delante de ellos con una bandeja llena de dulces. Él, a su vez, era seguido por la pequeña Sherry, atraída por los dulces, al igual que Kyanchome, y por último, el profesor D artagnan meciéndose con una liana, y Ponygon siguiéndolo a las carreras muy encabritado.

A esas alturas Kiyomaro ya estaba con la boca abierta. Había visto a Sherry y a Mir convertidas en pequeñas e inofensivas niñas.

—Gashu, tu que eres el hermano menor de Zeno-chan —le dijo Akashíco a Gash—. ¿No me harías el gran favor de lanzarme uno de tus rayos?

Claro que Kiyomaro lo tomó como una declaración de guerra.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Brago molesto, apareciendo en medio de Gash y Kiyomaro, dándoles el susto de sus vidas—. ¿Quieres que te lanze un rayo?

—Bueno, esta savia no va a mantener mi cuerpo en una pieza por mucho tiempo —dijo ella observando las grietas de sus manos y brazos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Kiyomaro.

—Estoy hablando de uno de mis pocos recuerdos que no se ha convertido en un grano de arena aun.

Poco a poco, los amigos de Gashu y Kiyomaro se fueron acercando; El profesor Riddles, Rayosol, Koko, Zophise, Kido, Tio, Ponigon con la cola del disfraz de hada del profesor D artagnan entre los dientes, Kyanchome con un manojo de dulces en las manos, Gomu con Miru en su espalda, Sherry y Albert, y hasta el Juez junto con Folgore y Megumi, ambas estrellas, a salvo y sin ninguna señal de haber sido torturados. Tio y Kyanchome les dieron la bienvenida con abrazos.

—Muy bien, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó Kiyomaro algo irritado por todas las molestias que se había tomado hasta ese momento.

Akashico les contó a todos acerca de su recuerdo.

—Mi madre fue una vez el oráculo del Reino Mamodo, pero la habilidad de mi padre no estaba relacionada con el control del tiempo; él custodiaba las flores aquí en el Bosque y vivía pacíficamente. La unión entre ambos resultó en mi nacimiento, pero estaba claro que yo solo poseería la mitad de la fuerza de un oráculo porque solo uno de mis progenitores controlaba el tiempo. Ya ven que mi cuerpo...no está hecho para resistir un peso tan descomunal como el del tiempo. Así que cuando me convirtieron forzosamente en el oráculo del Reino Mamodo, mi cuerpo se transformó en arena.

En aquel momento, Akashíco recordó haberse sentido muy asustada y triste porque su cuerpo se le había desplomado y convertido en un cúmulo de arena.

—Recuerdo que pasé días así hasta que una tormenta me cayó encima y me mojó por completo. Al día siguiente seguía mojada cuando alguien pisó sobre mi y se hundió hasta la rodilla; era un niño pequeño como tú —dijo Akashíco señalando a Gashu.

Aquel niño era Zeon Bell, el hermano de Gash Bell, que en ese momento creyó haberse hundido en arenas movedizas y trató de salirse a toda prisa, pero mientras más forcejeaba más se hundía. De pronto vio con horror una cara cubierta de barro que emergía frente a él y le decía con tristeza: «Ya me hice barrito». Zeon puso el grito en el cielo y en su desesperación llamó a uno de sus rayos que cayó de lleno sobre ellos. Aquel conjuro eléctrico de Zeon fue el que convirtió el cuerpo de Akashíco en fulgurita al entrar en contacto con la arena.

—Así fue como mi cuerpo se volvió tan duro y frío como la porcelana, pero por dentro soy solo arena. Y he recibido un daño terrible así que...¿serías tan amable de repararme? —le pidió a Gashu.

Kiyomaro había escuchado toda la historia incrédulo y asombrado, pero Gash Bell no dudó en asentir con vehemencia, decidido a dar lo mejor de sí.

—¡Unu! —dijo, encendido.


End file.
